


Forever May Not Be Long Enough

by MindNoise



Series: Greek Gods [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy works in a museum. A mysterious sarcophagus from Greece arrives with something yummy inside.<br/>*if you've been reading me for a while you know i hate summaries ;)*</p><p>*This is all so not real.</p><p>*Big thank you to Maria for the art!! </p><p>*Titles are coming from the song Forever May Not Be Long Enough by Live* (copy/paste link) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJGWOEUNfx8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever

  _present day, New York_

Tommy glances around the room full of teenage students and their teachers. His look is watchful but his mind is elsewhere. It flits from the group he has to babysit next to what he has to get from the store on the way home to what he’s watching on tv tonight. As long as the visitors think he’s got a hawk’s eye on them as they browse the exhibit and don’t touch anything then he’s fine. He knows the exhibit will be fine. Each section is surrounded by an invisible barrier that triggers an alarm when any area within the railing is breached. There are signs that indicate this, too, although sometimes people like to see if it’s true by leaning in an elbow or nudging a toe into the barrier, setting off an ear piercing shriek. Tommy loves the exhibits, the artifacts, the history, but he hates the visitors. He’s not sure if it’s an introvert thing or museum visitors in general just piss him off.

At 34 Tommy isn’t decided on what he wants to do with his life. In fact, he has no fucking clue. Never has, which sort of bothers him. Everyone he knows has a goal or has already achieved a goal. Tommy’s just floated along from one thing to the next, not really satisfied but not unhappy either. He feels static most of the time and can’t place where he belongs in the world. This never weighed on him when he was younger, but let’s face it, 34 is almost decrepit and he’s starting to worry he’ll never figure it out.

Tommy works at New York’s American Museum of Natural History. He does several jobs, depending on the day. Sometimes he works the gift shop. Sometimes he’s behind the scenes helping the curators prep exhibits for public display. Most of the time he gives guided tours through exhibits to school groups like the one he’s currently watching over. Or supposed to be watching over. He gives a prepared spiel about the exhibit, answers questions, then stands aside while the groups browse on their own. It’s fun when there’s a new exhibit to get to know. After he’s given the speech fifty times it gets boring. He’s not fond of hearing himself talk, but that’s life, and you do what you have to do to make a living. And since this isn’t a bad living, he can’t really complain. It’s not a stressful job, not a hard job, so things could be worse. Besides, the exhibits are fascinating. His favorite so far has been Nature’s Fury: The Science of Natural Disasters exhibit. The engineers had built simulators for earthquakes, volcanoes, and tornadoes. The tornado set up featured a tall cylindrical tube that guests could stand inside while wind whipped around them at 80 mph to demonstrate a moderate F1 tornado. It made Tommy laugh uncontrollably for some reason when he tried it out. Totally bitchin’.

He gnaws on the side of his mouth unconsciously, hands behind his back, and begins bouncing on his heels. They’re in the Memorial Hall of Gems and the star of the room is the Kazanjian Red Diamond. It’s a stunning red, the rarest of diamonds, 5.05 carats, emerald cut, discovered in the 1920s in South Africa, and stolen by the Nazis during World War II. Here in New York for a limited time, it’s attracting every high school and middle school science class all over the state. It’s cased in the center of the room, held on a pedestal of black velvet, a spotlight shining brightly down on it. He can’t leave the room while the group is there. The gems, particularly the red diamond, cannot be unguarded with guests there, and he’s bored. He wishes the security guard normally on duty right now would come in.

Three young girls prance up to him, heads together and nudging each other. Tommy brings his attention back into the room.

The girl in the middle speaks up. “So all this stuff, these are real rocks?”

Tommy smiles automatically. It’s a fake smile, his work smile. “They are real gems,” he replies.

“Wow,” she comments. “And that one in the middle, it’s really a diamond?”

“Correct,” he answers. Was she not fucking listening to his speech earlier?

“Not a ruby?” one of the other girls asks.

“No, it’s a diamond,” he assures them. “A rare diamond, but it is a diamond.”

They unabashedly look him up and down. They giggle and fidget and try to look coy, and he wishes they’d go away.

“So, um, where’s the bathroom?” the middle girl asks.

He tells them and they prance away, damn near waving at him. His eyes don’t follow them but he can hear them giggling and whispering. This happens to him a lot. Young girls come in, listen to him talk and he sounds smart, looks good, and they try to flirt. It flattered him at first. Now it’s annoying. Tommy doesn’t really know what or who he wants out of life but he’s pretty damn sure it’s not on a field trip from high school.

He checks the time on his phone. This group should be leaving soon. Then he can lock the room and take a break. It’s been a long afternoon, and he has to stay until closing tonight. He heard there’s a new exhibit arriving today from the museum in Thessalonika, Greece. He really wants to see it and a perk of working here is getting to see the artifacts before the public.

Teachers loudly call their large group of students together, preparing them to leave in an orderly fashion. The three girls from earlier are standing near the front of the group. He never saw them come back in. They’re still staring at him, though, still smiling, still whispering and nudging each other. Tommy feels a headache coming on. He smiles and says goodbye as the group files out of the room. He heaves a sigh of relief when the last person is gone and closes the doors. He makes a perfunctory walk through the room, making sure everything is in place, no trash left on the floor. He turns out the overhead light and locks the doors behind him.

“Tommy,” Brad calls out as he’s walking down the hall to the break room. “That exhibit from Greece is here.”

“Hell yeah!” Tommy says, doing a little hop. He changes his direction to make a quick stop in the curators’ room.

He opens one of the doors carefully, peeking his head around. It’s a large room, warehouse size to accommodate all of the items and artifacts, worktables and storage, computers, and the many other things they need to protect and preserve items.

“I knew you’d be showing up,” Angie says from the corner. She doesn’t even look his way. “Get in here. I know you’re dying to see it.”

Tommy smiles and enters, closing the door softly behind him. Angie is head curator. She takes her role seriously, but has a soft spot for one Tommy Joe Ratliff. She’s an older, no nonsense woman, highly regarded in her field, and mother hen to Tommy. Although she has five children of her own, she knows Tommy doesn’t have any family, he’s not even close to anyone, and Angie looks out for him. He insists he doesn’t need her to look out for him, but he’s secretly glad that he has someone who will mother him. And Angie knows it despite his protesting. She refers to him as her sixth child.

She gets out of her chair and motions for him to follow her. The exhibit has been unpacked from heavily padded crates and the items sit on tables. Tommy holds his breath as he walks by terra cotta pots, elaborately painted vases and dishes, art, jewels, plaster masks, even coins from ancient Greece. He’s itching to touch and hold everything. They feel almost holy and standing in their presence renders him speechless.

“What time period are they from?” he asks in a near whisper.

“700 - 300 BC,” Angie tells him. “There are pieces from Macedonia, Athens, Delphi, and Crete. A bit of a grab bag from ancient Greece.”

“Macedonia,” he says in wonder. “That’s where Alexander the Great was from, right?”

“You are correct,” she says, smiling fondly at him.

“Wow,” he exclaims looking around him, trying to take it all in as quickly as possible. His eyes stop on a large, rectangular, stone box at the back of the room. “Is that a sarcophagus?”

“It is,” Angie confirms.

“Holy shit,” he exclaims. “Who’s in it?”

“No idea,” she tells him. “Nobody’s been able to open it. There may be nothing in it.”

“They can’t open it?” he repeats.

She shakes her head. “No, the excavators, curators, archivists, nobody has been able to budge the top off that thing. It was found deep in a mountain in Greece. One was found years ago before this one in about the same area. It was hard to open, too, but when it finally opened, there was nothing in it.”

“Can’t they use the same method on this one that opened the other one?” he asks.

“Well I don’t know why they didn’t try that, Tommy Joe,” she says flatly.

He glances sideways at her and grins.

“It didn’t work, smartass,” she tells him.

“There has to be a way to open it,” he states.

“There is,” she agrees. “But you can’t just pop something that old open with a crowbar, you know. We just have to find the right tools and method. Going to take patience and time.”

Tommy stares at it. He feels a cold air blow by him and he shivers.

“Are you okay?” Angie asks. “Not coming down with something, are you?”

She places a hand to his forehead.

“I’m fine,” he assures her.

“Your break is almost over,” she tells him, looking at her watch. “You need to get a snack before then, go on.”

Tommy smiles. “Yes, ma’am.”

She swats at his arm as he turns to leave. He glances back over his shoulder at the sarcophagus, a strange buzzing forming in his stomach. He places a hand to his stomach and hurries out.

           

After a long day, Tommy is more than ready to go home and crash. He locks the exhibition room and drops the keys off in Brad’s office, waving goodbye to several co-workers. While gathering his things from his locker in the break room, he thinks about the artifacts in the Greece exhibit. He remembers the sarcophagus. He shuts the locker door and heads down the hall. He knows the curators are gone for the night and the room will be locked. He stops by anyway.

He tries the doorknob; locked. Of course. He’s disappointed. He really wanted to look at the sarcophagus again, closer this time. He knows it’s been examined on all sides, but it’s odd that they can’t figure out who is or may’ve been in it, or even open it. Maybe he could be the one to open it? Then he’d be a hero, right? He rolls his eyes at himself and turns away. He takes a step when he hears a click behind him. Stopping, he faces the door again. He reaches out his hand and takes the doorknob. It opens when he turns it. He feels a frantic pulsing in his right temple as he pushes the door open.

The room is dim and silent. It’s an odd silence, like there’s something on the edge of it. It makes him tense. He takes quiet steps, trying not to disturb the artifacts, holding his breath as the passes the Greek objects he gazed on earlier. His eye, however, is on the sarcophagus this time.

He stops before it, feeling cold and nervous. If he listens hard enough it sounds like wind is blowing by him. The lighting in the room is kept dim, but he can see well enough. He leans over it and examines the stone.

It’s so strange, he thinks. There’s nothing.

Indeed, there is nothing on the stone. No markers, no etchings, no carvings, no nothing. The stone is rough and worn, but there is simply nothing to indicate what or who it’s for, what or who might be in it. The seam where the top meets the rest of the box is defined but apparently immoveable. It fascinates Tommy. He walks around it, looking closely at all of it, trying to find some design or mark. No, it’s completely blank and nondescript.

He tentatively puts his hand out, letting it hover over the stone. He touches it gently, reverently. The stone is cold but a warmth rushes through his hand and up the length of his arm. He quickly pulls back. He hears a sort of sigh. It’s the sound of something letting go. A smell of spice, ancient and stale rises to his nose. Biting his lip, he places both hands on the edge of the lid. The rational part of his brain tells him this is ludicrous. He pushes anyway. The lid moves. Startled, he pushes again and it moves more, heavy stone scraping stone.

When the lid is moved over enough, he peers inside. Whatever is in it is covered in a thin shroud. He stares at it. Should he touch it? He shouldn’t have even opened it. There’s no telling what he may’ve let out by opening it, bacteria wise. There’s no telling what he may’ve exposed the contents to from this side. He has no idea how fragile the content is. Sometimes mere air will destroy an artifact. He should really close this thing and leave, pretend he was never here. When the shroud moves, he freezes.

Oh shit, he thinks. It’s a mummy and I’m about to be eaten.

The shroud slides down slowly, seemingly on its own. Tommy can feel his eyes bugging out of his head, adrenaline is flooding his body, his mind is panicking, yet he stands there. The face underneath the shroud is exposed and Tommy’s brow furrows. It’s not a dead body, at least it doesn’t look dead. It’s not wrapped in gauze or bandages. It’s not old and wrinkled and dried out. It’s the exact opposite. It’s young, smooth, and beautiful. The skin is youthful and glowing. The lips are perfectly shaped and pink. The hair is dark and full. The body inhales a breath and Tommy nearly passes out. The eyes open, and Tommy sees they’re blue, deep and sharp. Those eyes look over directly into his.

“What the fuck?” he breathes in shock.

The body sits up, reaches out and grabs Tommy’s face in the palms.

“Agapi mou,” the being exclaims with a smile. “Agapi mou, afto pou einai!” (My love. My love, it is you!)


	2. This World is Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, read on :)  
> 

 

“Eisai esy!” he exclaims, cupping Tommy’s face. (It is you!)

Tommy is frozen in place, terrified and confused. He must be sleeping. Right? That’s the only explanation.

The man leans in and captures Tommy’s lips with his in a strong, sultry kiss. Tommy’s heart thuds.

“Eimai toso eftychis pou sas vlepo,” he says, releasing his mouth. He holds Tommy’s arms and looks him over. “Itan para poly kairo.” (I am so glad to see you. It’s been too long.)

“Oh my god,” Tommy breathes. “What the hell is this?”

The man’s smile is so bright, his hold gentle, and it inwardly relaxes Tommy. Outwardly, he’s stiff. He has no fucking idea what’s going on. This has to be a joke.

“Did Brad hire you?” he asks with a laugh. “Or Angie? They wanted to play a joke on me, right? Teach me not to come in here after hours?”

The man looks confused, then joins Tommy’s forced laughter. When the man moves to get out of the box, Tommy jumps back. He glances around for Angie or Brad or anyone at all. “I don’t see anyone,” he says mostly to himself. He turns back to the stranger. “I guess the joke’s on us. They left us both here.”

The man is dressed in black pants and a sleeveless, flowing black shirt with white trim that comes down to his thighs. The fabric looks to be fine linen. It’s actually a becoming outfit. He stares at Tommy’s mouth in concentration.

“What?” Tommy asks, leaning backwards. “What is it?”

The man grabs Tommy’s face again under his chin with one hand. He stares intently at his mouth.

“Ti glossa einai afti?” he asks. (What language is this?)

Tommy pulls his face free and backs up.

“Don’t believe in personal boundaries, huh?” he comments. “Damn it, what am I supposed to do with you? I don’t suppose you want to get back in the box?”

The man stares at him and smiles. It’s a pretty smile but doesn’t help Tommy in the least.

“No, I guess not,” Tommy answers. “I can’t leave you here. Where are you from?”

The man speaks but it’s in the same foreign language. Tommy sighs in frustration. He looks around as though the answer to this whole weird event is hiding somewhere.

“I have no idea what to do here,” he mutters.

The man is browsing the items unpacked from the crates. He picks up a vase and smiles at it, turning it to see the figures painted on. Tommy nearly shouts.

“Oh hey, let’s put that back,” Tommy says, trying to sound calm. He gingerly takes the vase out of the man’s hands. “Wouldn’t wanna drop that.”

God knows what they’d do to him if something in here got broken. Absolutely everything is priceless. He carefully sets it down on the table, making sure it’s back from the edge. Still staring at it, he takes a step back, hoping it doesn’t suddenly leap off the table. The man is staring at him again with a smile. It’s a fond smile.

“Eimai poly charoumenos pou sas vlepo,” he says, reaching for Tommy again. (I am so happy to see you.)

Tommy tenses under his grab and pulls away.

“Okay, well,” he starts. He backs up, putting distance between him and the man who is still smiling warmly, yet puzzled. “I have no clue what to do,” he announces.

He looks around again because he doesn’t know what else to do. He releases a heavy, frustrated sigh and pulls his hands through his hair.

“Okay, well I guess you’ll have to come home with me,” he tells the man. “Not that you understand one fucking word I’m saying. But I can’t leave you here alone. And I’m sure not staying here all night.”

The man says nothing; just watches him.

“Tommy, by the way,” he says, gesturing to himself.

The man laughs. “Nai,” he says. “Tommy, xero poios eisai.” (Yes. Tommy, I know who you are.)

He laughs again and shakes his head in amusement. It is a smooth laugh, warm and sexy. The sexy part doesn’t escape Tommy nor does the tingling in his stomach as the laugh echos around him.

Tommy waits, then gestures back to him.

“Adam,” he replies, clearly placating Tommy. “Ti einai afto to paichnidi?” (What is this game?)

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere,” Tommy states. “Sort of. I know your name, but not another fucking word you said.”

He gestures for Adam to follow him. When they walk out of the curators’ room and into the main museum, Tommy notices that Adam is no longer next to him. Adam has stopped and is looking around him in wonder. Tommy walks back and takes his arm, pulling him along. Adam grabs Tommy’s hand, holding it in his.

What the hell is this? Tommy thinks. Whatever, it’s getting him out of the building.

He leads Adam quickly through the building and outside. When they reach his car, Adam stops, jerking Tommy to a halt.

“What?” Tommy asks.

Adam stares at the car.

“Ti einai auto?” he asks, pointing to the car. (What is that?)

“Huh?” Tommy responds. “It’s a car.”

Tommy pulls his hand free and moves to the car. Adam stays where he is. Tommy unlocks and opens the door, standing aside and gestures for Adam to get in. Adam looks at Tommy, then back at the car, unsure. Tommy keeps gesturing until Adam tentatively moves toward the car.

“You sit here,” Tommy says, patting the seat.

Adam hesitates then climbs in. He watches Tommy walk around the front of the car and get in on the driver’s side. When he starts the car, Adam panics.

“Einai zontano!” he shouts, grabbing Tommy’s arm and pulling him. (It’s alive!)

Tommy tries to free himself.

“No, it’s okay,” Tommy tells him. “It’s okay.”

Adam stops struggling and listens to the car, his eyes wide.

“It’s okay,” Tommy reassures him. “That’s the engine. It’s fine.”

Adam lets him go and sits back stiffly. Tommy doesn’t bother trying to put on the seat belt. It’d just freak Adam out again and this is going to be a long enough night.

He puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot slowly. He glances at Adam, who is tense and looks as though he’ll jump out at any second if he can figure out how to open the door.

“Einai san ena arma,” Adam mutters. (It’s like a chariot.) He turns to Tommy. “Opou einai ta aloga?” (Where are the horses?)

Tommy stares at him. He doesn’t know what to say and he doesn’t try. He just wants to get home. He speeds up. He notices Adam’s hands gripping the seat, and he slows down.

“Sorry,” he says.

Adam glances at him, but doesn’t say anything. He continues to look at the world passing by, confused and wary. The traffic lights, street lights, and neon signs seem to startle then fascinate him as they drive by. He cranes his neck to look at people on the sidewalks. He mutters to himself but Tommy can’t really hear what he’s saying. Not that he could understand him anyway.

When they arrive at Tommy’s apartment, he has to go around to the passenger side and coax Adam out of the car. He leads the way up to his apartment, flipping the light on when they get inside. Adam stands by the door, staring at the light switch. He tentatively reaches out and flips the switch down; the light goes off. He flips the switch and it comes back on.

“Mageia,” he states to no one in particular. (Magic.)

He continues flipping the switch, watching the light go off and come back on. Tommy figures he could do this all night.

“Yep, that’s the light switch,” Tommy says, pulling Adam’s hand away from the switch. “You’ve played with that long enough.”

This is so fucking weird. He pulls Adam away from the wall and turns to put his keys on the coffee table. When he turns around, Adam has stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He reaches for Tommy’s face again and Tommy doesn’t fight it. Adam’s lips are strong yet gentle. They envelop Tommy’s so completely, so possessively, and Tommy can feel the sensation shoot down to his toes in a tingling wave. Adam’s arms wrap around him, holding him up. The pressure of Adam’s body has his thoughts in a jumble and he can’t think or reason, just feel. And Adam feels good. Adam’s lips release his and Tommy looks up into his eyes. So deep and blue. There’s another world in those eyes.

“Perimena poly kairo gia esas,” Adam says softly. (I’ve waited too long for you.)

Tommy really wishes he could understand him. Adam kisses him again, wrapping his hand around the back of Tommy’s head as his tongue slips into his mouth. Tommy’s hard instantly. He’s never been kissed with such intense fervor. He loses his sense of time and space as Adam dominates him. Adam pulls back and Tommy’s panting. He feels like he’s floating.

“Boreite na dokimasete akrivos o tropos pou thymamai,” he sighs.

Tommy hears the words in a different language, but they translate to English in his mind - _You taste just the way I remember_. It startles him and he gently disengages himself from Adam’s embrace. What the hell is going on?

“Okay,” he says, trying to recover himself. “Okay that’s a bit fast.”

Adam watches him. Tommy’s breathing quickens under the gaze. He really needs his hard on to go away. Damn it, he’s beautiful. Damn it, he wants to fall into whatever Adam wants to do to him. Damn it, that would be the stupidest thing he could do.

He clasps his hands together in front of him. “So you can have the bedroom and I’ll take the couch. Yes?”

Adam doesn’t respond.

“Yes,” Tommy states to himself.

He moves quickly. He has to get away from Adam or he’ll give in. The air around the man is strong and intoxicating. He’ll make foolish decisions if he doesn’t step away. He motions Adam toward the bedroom and turns on the light. When Adam walks into the room, Tommy points him to the bed, says a perfunctory good night and closes the door behind him. He sits stiffly on the couch, watching the light under the door, praying Adam won’t come out. He chews on his thumb, unconsciously tapping his heel on the floor. The light goes out and Tommy stills, staring at the door. The light comes back on and Tommy stiffens. It goes out again and he hears a soft chuckle. Adam is still entertained by the light switch. When it doesn’t come back on, Tommy breathes a sigh of relief, and sits back, letting his muscles relax. He’s suddenly drained.

He sets an alarm on his phone to wake him in the morning. He has to work, so he has no idea what to do with Adam. Maybe he should take him back to the museum. Maybe Adam will find whomever he was supposed to meet instead of Tommy. This is the most bizarre thing that’s ever happened to him. He turns out the light and lies down.

 

He jumps when his alarm goes off and slaps at his phone, trying to turn it off while wishing for five more minutes. He remembers Adam and bolts up. The bedroom door is still closed. He tiptoes to the door and listens. He hears nothing. He opens the door carefully, peeking in. Adam is lying on his back, the covers up to his bare chest. He looks peaceful and Tommy really doesn’t want to disturb him. He’s not sure he can deal with all of this so early and right before work. He closes the door quietly. He grabs his shoes, keys, and phone and leaves. Adam will be fine in his apartment. Tommy will think on what to do while at work. Maybe Brad or Angie will own up to this being a joke, albeit not a very fucking funny joke. It occurs to him that leaving a total stranger alone in his apartment is completely stupid and if Adam rips him off then he deserves it, but he can’t deal with any of that right now. He needs to get away from the situation to think. And his thinking is too muddled when Adam is staring at him.

He gets to work early and hits the café for much needed coffee. He grabs it and runs to the curators’ room, hoping to catch Angie before his shift begins.

Angie greets him with a glance, then looks at him again.

“Did you go home at all last night?” she asks.

“Yeah, why?” he asks.

“Looks like the same outfit you had on yesterday, and you look like you haven’t slept,” she says. “Did you comb your hair at all?”

He doesn’t know how to answer that, so he doesn’t reply, but he does run his fingers through his hair to straighten it into some order.

“By the way, we managed to open that sarcophagus,” she mentions.

Tommy freezes, his heart falling to his feet. He remembers leaving it open last night. So stupid, he forgot to close it. “Really? What did you do?”

“Kind of strange,” she says, not noticing the look of panic on his face as she types on her computer. “One of the methods we tried earlier worked the second time. The top just popped right open. Easy. We must’ve loosened it before and one more try did the trick.”

Tommy consciously tells himself not to crush the coffee cup in his hand.

“What’s in it?” he calmly asks.

“Nothing,” she answers. “Just an empty box. No idea how it got so deep into that mountain, though, with nothing in it. Could’ve been an avalanche of some sort that buried it.  Might not be a sarcophagus at all, just a big box. There aren’t any typical markings on it inside or out. Who knows. We’ll let the archaeologists figure that out.”

Of course there is nothing in it because what had been in it is currently sleeping in his bed.

“So it was closed when you came in?” he asks.

She turns and looks at him. “Yes. Why wouldn’t it have been?”

He tries to smile. “No reason. Just wondering.”

She narrows her eyes at him.

He tries to laugh and act nonchalant. “So weird. Right?”

She frowns. “It is. Okay, your shift is going to start soon. Off you go.”

Tommy can’t get out of there fast enough. He dumps his coffee in the trash and gets started for the day.

 

Tommy rubs his aching neck as he climbs the steps to his apartment. It’d been a long day, a jumpy day for him. He felt on edge every second, thinking he would be busted for opening the sarcophagus and somehow destroying history, or Adam would suddenly walk in. Thankfully, he worked the gift shop today, so minimal attention was required. He’s worn out and he still has to find someway to communicate with Adam. He still has to think of something to do with the man. Maybe Adam robbed him blind while he’s been at work and he’ll be gone when Tommy walks in. Suddenly New York isn’t fun anymore. He puts the key in the door lock and opens it. He sees Adam on the couch, staring at Tommy’s computer.

Oh good, he thinks. He’s been occupied today, that’s good. Maybe there’s some sort of translation program he can download so they can talk. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of that last night.

Adam looks up, his face breaking into a smile when he sees Tommy. That smile, so disarming, so perfect.

“Tommy,” he says. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Tommy drops his keys and jacket to the floor, staring open mouthed at Adam.

“What?” Tommy asks in shock. Was that English?

“Sit next to me, my love,” Adam says.

This is too much. How is he suddenly speaking English for fuck sake? He didn’t speak English yesterday. Right? He looked baffled at everything around him yesterday, like he’s from a different planet. Or another century.

“Who the hell are you?” Tommy asks.

“No, you don’t remember, do you?” Adam replies.

“Remember?” Tommy asks. He’s had enough of this shit and he begins to shout. “I don’t fucking know you. What the hell is going on? How are you suddenly speaking English? That is fucked up! Why are you fucking with me? I don’t know you!”

“Stasi!” (Stop) Adam stands, his look darkening like a storm coming over a hill. He faces Tommy with a regalness in his stance, his voice stern. “You do not raise your voice to a god.”

Tommy feels dizzy and it’s all he can do to keep from falling to his knees. It almost feels like he’s being pushed down. An image of Adam in a long, flowing black coat with silver embroidery flashes in his mind. Adam brilliant and powerful and oh god so stunning that Tommy almost weeps. It’s of another time, another place. The image is gone as quickly as it comes, but its aura is burned into Tommy’s soul.

“You’re a god?” he asks, trying not to buckle under the invisible weight on top of him.

“I am a god, Tommy,” Adam states it with such authority that Tommy can feel it’s true. “Your god.”


	3. Lost Inside Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to ancient Greece!  
> 

 

Tommy struggles not to fall. The weight on him is great and unrelenting. His knees are buckling and only his will keeps him on his feet.

“Tommy,” Adam says sternly. “I don’t want to force you. But I will.”

His leg muscles are screaming and sweat breaks out on his face.

“Fuck you,” he mutters, staring Adam in the eyes, showing no fear.

Anger rises in Adam, there’s a flash in his eyes, so quick and imperceptible. And Tommy’s on the floor, not just on his knees but hands as well, head bowed. He tries to rise in defiance, but he’s frozen in place. He can’t even struggle. Adam’s displeasure pulses in the room like a living thing. Everything is still - time, breath, life. There is no air in the room, but Tommy doesn’t feel the need to breathe. It feels like being stuck in a vacuum.

When he finally inhales - when he’s allowed to inhale - his body relaxes, his muscles let go and he collapses to the floor on his side as the world comes to life again. He lies there, drained and confused. Tommy would never dream of kneeling, not for anyone or anything. This isn’t a land of royalty. Yet, he feels guilty for intentionally denying Adam. Adam, whom he’d never met until last night.

Adam kneels next to him.

“I don’t understand,” Tommy states wearily.

“I know,” Adam says softly.

Adam places a hand on Tommy’s head. A calm warmth washes over him. It’s soothing and he feels drowsy. He cups his hand under Tommy’s chin and gently guides him to sitting. Tommy’s surprised he doesn’t feel angry or afraid. He has so many questions but he senses that Adam already knows them.

“My beautiful love,” Adam says, stroking his hair. “Willful as always.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he asks.

“My love?” Adam asks, and Tommy nods. “Because you are. Since the day I found you.”

“We met yesterday,” Tommy points out, shaking his head. “I mean, I’ve heard of love at first sight, but this is ridiculous.”

Adam laughs lightly, brushing hair out of Tommy’s eyes. He touches Tommy with such familiarity that for a second Tommy believes they have met before. Adam slides around Tommy and leans back against the wall. He pulls Tommy between his outstretched legs, leaning him back against his chest. Tommy doesn’t pull away. He relaxes into Adam and lets his head lie back. Adam wraps an arm around Tommy’s waist and places a hand over his eyes. This feels affectionate and secure and natural. Adam whispers to him.

“We have indeed met before, my love. And it was truly love at first sight. Fast and fierce. It was something the Fates ordained and time could not stop.”

Darkness gently pulls at Tommy and he gives in, feeling his consciousness fall into another era.

 

_300 BC, Thessaly, Greece_

 

Tommy wipes down the counter as the next patron sits. Tommy narrows his eyes at the guy.

“And what are you having?” he asks warily.

“Beer,” the man answers.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tommy replies.

The man slaps down silver coins. Tommy looks down at the coins, then up at his patron.

“I’m not convinced,” Tommy says.

The man reaches into his pocket and triumphantly slaps down more coins.

Tommy shakes his head.

“Tommy, come on,” he pleads.

“Come on nothing,” Tommy retorts. “You threw up all the beer you had last night in the corner. Guess who had to clean that up? Not you, I know that.”

Tommy’s friend gives him a sheepish grin.

“About that,” Phil says. “I’m really sorry. You had to clean it up?’

Tommy nods. “So you understand why I don’t really want to give you more beer.”

“That won’t happen again, I swear,” Phil says, holding up his hands. “Is your aunt mad?”

“She wasn’t exactly thrilled,” Tommy tells him.

“Well that’s why she hired you, to clean up so she didn’t have to,” Phil grins. “Come on, T. One beer. This is a tavern, you serve beer, it’s what taverns are for. Just one. I swear.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and reaches under the counter, pulling out the jug of beer. He pours his friend a cup and sets it in front of him. As Phil raises the cup to his lips, he tries to sneak back some of the coins he put down on the counter. Tommy, however, is faster and sweeps all the coins into his hand.

“Because I did have to clean up after you,” he says.

“Fair enough,” Phil concedes.

“What are you up to tonight?” Tommy asks, leaning on the counter.

“Festival of Dionysus is happening,” Phil says.

“Yes!” Tommy interrupts. “More drunken revelry. At least you’ll throw up somewhere else.”

Phil laughs. “Give a guy a break, T! You’re coming, aren’t you?”

Tommy shrugs. “I think Aunt Cora expects me to work tonight. It’s gonna be busy with that festival and all.”

“Oh come on,” Phil whines. “It’s one night. She can do without you for one night. Can’t she get someone else to fill in?” Tommy picks up a cup and begins polishing it with a rag. “Play the nephew card. All your friends are going. Come with us.”

“We’ll see,” he says offhandedly.

“Lyda’s been asking about you,” Phil mentions.

Tommy’s stomach flutters and he tries to act nonchalant. “Yeah?”

Phil nods. “She’s gonna lose interest if you’re not careful. You better come out tonight.”

Tommy throws up his hands, making a show of giving in. “Fine, I’ll try to get off.”

Tommy couldn’t care less about Dionysus or his festival, but he wouldn’t mind a night off to hang out with his friends. And Lyda.

“Tommy, there’s a wine delivery coming in. Can you go meet it?” Cora asks, suddenly next to Tommy. She’s carrying more cups on a tray and setting them underneath the counter.

“Sure,” Tommy says, throwing down his rag.

“Hi, Aunt Cora,” Phil grins.

She sighs. “Phil, why are you drinking? Tommy, why is he drinking?”

Tommy shrugs. “He paid for it.”

“Cora, I would like to apologize for befouling your establishment last night,” Phil states regally. “I have apologized to our young Tommy here, and I’m extending it to you, the lovely and understanding owner. It was abhorrent behavior. I am utterly ashamed, and it will never, on my life, happen again.”

Tommy scrunches his face at Phil’s overdone speech. Cora cocks an eyebrow. Phil smiles widely.

“Gods, Phil, you can’t even convince me of a simple lie,” Cora replies.

Tommy snickers.

“You’re responsible if he throws up in here again,” she says, turning to Tommy.

Phil snickers.

“Hey, Cora,” Phil says. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

She regards him carefully. “Fine. I can’t believe you’re Tommy’s best friend.”

She says it cooly, but Tommy knows his aunt well. She likes Phil, but she won’t let anyone get close to her. She’s as independent as they come, which can scare off a lot of men. Her defense is to be indifferent and constantly on guard.

“Cora, can Tommy come out and play tonight?” Phil asks.

“Phil,” Tommy starts, and Phil holds up a hand to silence him.

“Now Tommy is a good kid,” Phil continues. “He works hard, helps you a lot here, never late, even does the dirty stuff like cleaning up after your most faithful patrons. Don’t you think he should have a night off?”

Cora looks at Tommy.

Tommy throws his hands up. “I had nothing to do with this.”

“You know the Dionysus Festival is a huge night for us,” she says.

“I know,” he says. “It’s okay. I don’t need the night off.”

“Yes, you do,” Phil argues.

“No, it’s fine,” Tommy interjects. He hates it when Phil steps in on his behalf with things like this. “Not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Phil says to him. He turns to Cora. “There’s this girl and...”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Cora interrupts. “Tommy, go, have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

She walks back to the store room. Tommy looks at Phil.

“You’re welcome,” Phil says with a wide smile.

“You’re an asshole and I hate you,” Tommy remarks with a laugh.

 

Tommy walks down the stone street. The festival is in full swing and he’s nearing the heart of it. He hopes he’s missed the sacrifice. He knows it’s a ritual and not honoring it will upset Dionysus, and nobody wants a pissed off god in their midst. Tommy can’t stomach the act, though. Seems unnecessarily cruel. And what the hell do the gods do with the dead animals anyway? Tommy lets other people handle that aspect of pleasing the gods. He can offer money, food, wine, and other various items, but he can’t bring himself to kill anything and watch it die. They’re not even allowed to eat the meat after. They set it on fire and let it drift up to whichever god they’re honoring.

The night is fairly cool, the sky is clear and the moon is as bright as the sun. It’s easy to see his way down the street. People mill around, toasting Dionysus, toasting the night, toasting each other. He hears the music and the shouting and laughter. He rounds the bend in the road and sees the large bonfire in the middle of the marketplace.

Of all the gods, Tommy has to admit, Dionysus seems like the most fun. God of wine, intoxication, ecstasy, madness, impersonation, masks, and the theater. How is that not fun? He knows a lot of his friends and young family members are drawn to Dionysus because of these attributes. Tommy wonders how many of them will switch their loyalties when they get older to something more stable. Tommy loves to hear about the gods, enjoys learning about them, but he has never felt a pull to any of them. This worries his mother. She fears that the gods are understanding to a point, but they’ll eventually shun him because he won’t follow any one of them. He can’t explain it, but he just doesn’t connect with any of them. He doesn’t know why, he just doesn’t. In his opinion, faking it is worse than not following at all.

He spots Phil and some of his other friends near the fire. He pushes his way through the drunken worshipers. Phil shoves a cup of wine in his hand immediately.

“About time you got here,” Phil slurs, slapping him on the back.

Tommy gulps his wine, eager to catch up with the festivities. Phil grabs him by a shoulder and turns him around. Tommy sees Lyda with a group of her friends, smiling at him.

“She wanted to know when you got here,” Phil yelled in his ear.

Tommy’s heart thuds with panic. Shit, he’s going to have to talk to her now. He has no idea what to say. Should he go up and just ask her out now? Should he make small talk first? Should he run in the other direction? He knocks back the rest of his wine, trying to gather courage. When he doesn’t move, he feels a shove in his back.

“Go,” Phil orders.

Tommy walks, feeling his legs wobble. He doesn’t date much. He hates the preamble of courtship, always feeling awkward and nervous, stumbling over every word you speak. Can’t they just fall into it like they’ve been friends forever? Is the emotional roller coaster necessary? Isn’t there a god for that? He’d worship that one.

“Hey, Tommy,” Lyda says as he approaches.

Tommy smiles. She’s really cute. His parents think she’s a perfect match for him. Her father is in the Senate with his father. Tommy has a feeling this entire relationship has been arranged on their behalf without their knowing.

“Are you having fun?” he asks.

He feels it’s a ridiculous question. She’s obviously having fun or she wouldn’t be here. She smiles and nods. Her friends giggle and sip their drinks. They watch him and he feels as though he’s being examined. It’s awkward and he doesn’t like it. He wonders if he should ask her to go for a walk or something, just the two of them. How are they supposed to get to know each other with other people always around?

“Did you bring an offering?” Lyda asks.

Tommy nods instantly. “Yeah, I brought a little wooden statue my mother made.”

He pulls it out of his pocket to show her. She approves and Tommy blushes. He’s glad it’s dark so nobody can see him blushing.

“You should put it in the fire,” she suggests.

“Oh right,” he agrees. “I’ll do that now.”

He hurries over to the fire and tosses the statue in. He doesn’t bother with the prayer his mother told him to say. He doesn’t want to look stupid in front of Lyda or her friends. Besides, it’s not his prayer or offering anyway. He walks back to Lyda and her group, Phil joining them and handing Tommy another cup of wine. Tommy accepts it gratefully. Who knows, if Dionysus can loosen him up and help him talk to girls, then maybe he’ll follow Dionysus’ cult.

“Think any of the Bacchae will be out tonight?” Phil asks.

The girls giggle.

“They don’t exist,” Lyda laughs.

“Sure they do,” Phil insists. “It’s a group of women who go insane and dance naked for Bacchus. Anyone caught spying on them is ripped to pieces.”

“The Bacchae aren’t coming out during the Dionysus Festival,” Lyda tells him.

“They could,” Tommy says. “Even if this isn’t their festival, Bacchus and Dionysus are the same, so they could be out. Pan and the maenads, too.”

“We should go hunt for them in the woods,” Phil suggests like he’s had a revelation. “Seriously, we should go find them. Some have found them before.”

“Hell no,” Tommy tells him.

“Why not?” Phil asks. “It’d be amazing! I’ve never in my life seen a satyr. And a group of naked, dancing women? Yes, please!”

“You fucking goof,” Tommy says. “The Bacchae would literally eat you alive.”

“I’m okay with that,” Phil says.

He’s not sure if Phil is serious or not. It’s a night of intoxication and crazy acts. Insanity is expected.

“Phil, they probably aren’t out,” Tommy says, trying to talk his friend out of it. “It’s not the Bacchanalia, that’s their feast. They’re not going to be around.”

Phil blows off his explanation and starts planning his hunt out loud to whomever is listening. Tommy rolls his eyes. He notices Lyda looking at him and smiles.

“You seem to know a lot about this stuff,” she comments.

He shrugs. “I like the history, the stories. It’s interesting.”

“That’s great,” she says.

They don’t know what else to say to each other, so they each look around at the crowd, pretending to be interested in the revelers. Tommy sighs. He’s not good at small talk. And he’s not sure if she likes in depth conversations, and if she does, what about?

The crowd is rowdy, naturally. People laughing, yelling, singing, tripping, falling, dancing. It’s a fun party, but Tommy’s ready to go. He’s not big on crowds and can only take so much noise at one time. He turns to ask Lyda when she’s leaving and if he can walk her home. He feels a pressure in his head. It’s not heavy, more like a coercion, but it’s insistent. He follows it, turning and looking across the fire. A group of drunk men and women dance in front of him. As they circle by, Tommy’s eyes settle directly onto a man on the other side of the fire. His mind stops churning and becomes focused. The noise around him fades and there’s nobody around except him and this stranger. He’s tall, dark hair, and piercing eyes that are fixed on Tommy. He’s lovely and Tommy feels a little flushed and his mouth goes dry. His heart feels light and excited, like it’s tripping over itself. He feels intimacy and warmth and desire roaring through him all at once. And it’s fantastic.

This is love, he realizes.

A hand waves in front of his eyes.

“Hey, we’re going out to the woods,” Phil says. “You coming?”

“No,” Tommy snaps. The spell is broken and he’s annoyed.

Phil shrugs and claps him on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

Tommy looks back anxiously across the fire, but doesn’t see his stranger. The feelings that came over him have dissipated like a dream.

Maybe it was a dream, he thinks, and this disappoints him more than is probably natural. Just an alcohol, madness festival induced dream while I’m awake and standing up. It could happen.

He turns back to his friends, trying not to let the disappointment show. They’ve already walked away, including Lyda. He realizes he just doesn’t care. He turns and looks back across the fire, around the fire, around as far as he can see in every direction, but he doesn’t see anyone who remotely resembles his stranger. He curses under his breath, tosses his cup aside and leaves.

He replays the moment in his head as he walks down the street, away from the festival and the people. The night finally turns quiet around him. Only a handful of people are around, those closing up their shops and going home. A figure walking towards him catches his eye. He realizes it’s his stranger and he slows his pace, suddenly afraid. He stops in the middle of the road with no idea what to do. He just stands there, waiting. He wills the man to stop and speak. He has to know who this is although he doesn’t know why this is important and it doesn’t matter why. It just has to happen.

The man approaches leisurely and stops in front of him. He’s so tall and stunning, wearing a long black coat with silver embroidery and it flows around him, framing him perfectly. He smiles down at Tommy.

“Tired of the party?” he asks, his voice so smooth that Tommy nearly collapses.

Tommy nods.

“You didn’t leave with your friends,” the man states.

Tommy shakes his head.

The man chuckles.

“What is your name?” he asks. “Can you give me that at least?”

“Tommy,” he answers in soft voice.

The man bites his bottom lip, still smiling. “I like that. Tommy. It’s perfect.”

Tommy stands there mesmerized and utterly silent.

“Adam,” the man says, smiling wider.

It snaps Tommy out of his trance.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry,” he stumbles. “I am so sorry. You must think me a fool. Adam, it’s nice to meet you.”

Adam laughs, the affection in his eyes growing. The laugh shoots through Tommy and his knees buckle. Adam grabs him before he falls, and every feeling Tommy had looking at Adam across the fire returns in a wave. Adam stares intently into his eyes, holding Tommy to him. Tommy feels his soul being captured and he doesn’t mind.

“Sorry,” Tommy mumbles. “Too much wine.”

It’s not true but what else can he say? I heard you laugh and I nearly fainted? That would be lame out loud.

 “I will walk you home, Tommy,” Adam says. 

“Yes,” Tommy says, his voice shaking. “I would like that.”

Adam releases him. They walk side by side. Tommy glances at Adam often, sneaking looks. Adam pretends not to notice.

“What are your friends up to?” Adam asks. “That you didn’t want to join them.”

“They’re going to the woods,” Tommy says. “They want to find Pan and Bacchae and who knows what else.”

Adam hums. “Not really safe to do that sort of thing this night.”

“That’s what I said,” Tommy tells him. “But they decided to go anyway.”

“Well, the gods and their cults can be pretty hard to find,” Adam comments. “Your friends will be okay, I think.”

“Yeah, they’ll be fine,” Tommy replies. “Have you ever met Dionysus?” He has no idea why he’s asking, but he’s curious. He knows people actually do converse with the gods in person and some have relationships with them.

“I have,” Adam tells him. “A few times.”

“What’s he like?” Tommy asks. The gods fascinate him even though he doesn’t actually worship any of them.

“He’s a bit of a egotist,” Adam says. “On nights like this, he’s a drunken slob, really.”

“Wow,” Tommy replies. “I hope he doesn’t ever hear you say that.”

Adam laughs. “It’s okay. I’m not afraid of him.”

“So Dionysus isn’t your kind of god?” Tommy asks.

Adam shakes his head. “Not really. I like sobriety and knowing what I’m doing?”

They both laugh.

“I don’t mind intoxication, really,” Adam admits. “But falling down drunk? Not so much. That’s what a lot of his followers do in his honor.”

“What about sanity?” Tommy asks jokingly. “Surely you don’t like sanity?”

“Well that can be overrated,” Adam agrees. “I think the best insanity comes from the heart being too full, though. Not the mind deteriorating.”

Tommy ponders this. Mad from too much love inside your heart. Sort of romantic.

“So why did you go to the festival?” he asks. “If Dionysus isn’t your god?”

“Why did you go?” Adam asks.

Tommy laughs. “Fair enough.”

“So what do you do?” Adam inquires. “Seems a popular question among people.”

“Um, I work,” Tommy answers. “At a tavern. My aunt’s tavern. I’m her nephew, so I help her out. She’s family. My mom’s sister.”

“Right, of course,” Adam replies, and Tommy doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s smiling in amusement.

Shit, suddenly he’s babbling like an idiot. Adam has changed the focus to him and now he’s nervous.

“And your parents?” Adam asks.

“My mom sells things at the marketplace,” he says. “She likes making trinkets for offerings, she has a garden, and she’s an artist, too. And my dad is a senator.”

“Interesting,” Adam comments.

“What do you do?” he asks. He’d rather hear Adam’s voice than his own.

“Is this your house?” Adam asks.

Tommy’s shocked to find they are standing in front of his house. How did Adam even know? He looks back at Adam, the question in his eyes.

Adam points to the plaque next to his door, announcing his father, a senator, and his family live here. It’s pretentious but his father is proud of it. Tommy’s rather surprised Adam can read it in the dark.

Tommy smiles and shakes his head. “Yeah, it is. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That’s okay,” Adam says, turning to face him. “I enjoyed our time, Tommy.”

“Me too,” Tommy replies softly. His voice fails him faster the longer Adam looks at him.

“Can we talk again?” Adam asks.

Tommy nods. He would love to hear Adam talk forever.

Adam brushes a strand of hair from Tommy’s cheek. Tommy’s heart nearly comes out of his chest.

“Rest well,” Adam tells him.

Tommy nods again. “And you.”

Adam steps aside and Tommy walks by him to his door. He turns to look at Adam one more time, but he’s gone. Tommy frowns. He looks down the road in both directions. No sign of Adam at all, as if he just vanished into thin air. He wonders if he’s been dreaming again. Maybe he’s dying and hallucinating.

“No, that was real,” he says to himself. “He was real.”

 

That night, Tommy dreams of piercing blue eyes, dark hair, smooth skin, a perfect mouth. Adam infiltrates his dream, taking over it, holding Tommy mentally hostage. His eyes flare and see right into Tommy, what he longs for, what he needs. Tommy feels his heart swell with joy; it’s frightening and exhilarating and painful. Adam places his fingers under Tommy’s chin, lifting it slightly, and desire runs through Tommy’s veins furiously. Heat builds all around him, through him, ecstasy threatens to explode inside him. He feels a need grow in him, overtaking all his senses. Adam’s eyes sparkle like the stars. He blows gently in Tommy’s face; his breath is hot and sweet and intoxicating. Tommy wakes from the dream with an orgasm. His hands are clenched around his sheets as his body throbs all over. His breath is closed off as he comes and the room almost spins. When it fades, he slowly takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to move. He just wants to enjoy the lingering pulse until it’s gone. He feels exhilarated which is a strange reaction to a dream. Only one thought is in his mind. One word, one name, and he utters it aloud like a devotion.

“Adam.” 


	4. If You Could, Would You Come With Me to the Other Side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward....  
> 

 

Tommy sets down four cups of beer for his patrons at the table in the corner. He walks back behind the bar, checks on the patrons seated there, then walks into the back room. He leans against the wall and catches his breath. They’re busy today, and he’s ready to go.

It’s been two days since he met Adam. Two long days and even longer, restless nights. Tommy’s never felt this way about anyone, especially someone he doesn’t even know. He fidgets all day if he’s not busy and his heart will suddenly pound furiously and adrenaline rushes through him. At night, he tosses and turns and sweats, kicking his blankets around, trying to spread out and find a comfortable spot to hopefully drift off. All the while, Adam’s face is burning in his brain. It’s only been two days since Adam walked him home, yet they’ve been as long as two years in Tommy’s opinion.

He rubs the back of his neck and walks out of the back room. Phil is seated at the counter and waves to him.

“Chairete,” Phil greets.

“Hey,” Tommy says, grabbing a cup and filling it with beer.

“Where have you been?” Phil asks.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asks, setting the cup in front of Phil. “I’ve been here.”

Phil gulps his beer. “Right, and you haven’t been with Lyda. She’s a little annoyed.”

Tommy shrugs, suddenly aggravated. What’s it to anyone who he is or isn’t talking to? He’s not at Lyda’s beck and call. They’re not married, they’re not dating, they’re nothing really.

Tommy slams down the beer under the counter. Phil eyes him carefully before speaking.

“Hey, no big deal, man,” Phil tells him. “If you’re not interested in her, you’re not interested, no big deal.”         

Tommy shrugs again because he just can’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be construed as rude. He wipes the counter hoping that will change the topic.

“You meet someone else?” Phil asks.

“Why?” Tommy snaps.

“I’m just asking,” Phil laughs. “You seemed pretty into Lyda until the Festival. Now, not so much.”

“I don’t know,” Tommy replies.

“You don’t know if you met someone?” Phil asks.

“I did,” Tommy huffs. “But I don’t know what it is. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Phil nods. “Okay. I got it.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy says.

“No problem,” Phil says. “I’ll try to steer Lyda away from thoughts of your gorgeous face.”

Phil blows him a loud kiss and Tommy throws his rag at him. Phil catches the rag and throws it back at him. It lands on the floor next to Tommy.

“Give a shout when you’re ready to talk about whoever it is you’re not sure you met,” Phil says, getting up.

Tommy bends down to pick up the rag. When he stands up, Adam is seated where Phil had been. His sudden appearance causes Tommy to jump and his mouth goes dry instantly.

Oh shit, he thinks. He is real.

Adam smiles. “Tommy.”

Tommy mumbles a breathless greeting. He feels so giddy inside that he can’t think. And Adam just keeps smiling.

“Do you…want something?” Tommy manages. “Beer? We have wine. Water?”

“Water’s fine,” Adam says.

Tommy grabs a cup, almost drops it and dies of embarrassment inside. He walks to the water barrel, feeling Adam’s eyes on him the whole way. The water barrel is nearly empty. He’ll need to fill this cup from one of the barrels in the back room. He’ll have to walk back by Adam. He’ll probably trip and fall and break his face and just die.

“I need to get it from the back,” he tells Adam, gesturing to the back room almost wildly.

“Okay,” Adam replies. He’s still grinning like a wolf about to pounce, which rattles Tommy’s nerves even more.

Tommy manages to make it to the back room without incident. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. He can do this. He can serve Adam water without spilling it everywhere. He suddenly finds himself pressed against the wall with Adam standing in front of him.

“Let’s get this out of the way,” Adam says.

Adam’s mouth on his nearly does Tommy in. His heart is pounding so hard it hurts. He can’t stop himself from whimpering when Adam’s tongue meets his. Adam’s hands cup his face, his tongue going deeper, and Tommy finds himself matching Adam’s kiss with equal force. It’s euphoric. A pool of heat forms in his groin and melts through him. He can feel himself starting to get hard. If Adam leans his body into Tommy any further, Tommy’s pretty sure he’ll beg Adam to fuck him right there.

Adam releases him and Tommy swallows another whimper. His lips are hot and feel bruised and puffy. Adam grazes his cheek with his thumb.

“Can I see you later?” he asks.

Tommy nods. Adam turns and leaves. Tommy realizes he’s gripping the cup so hard that his hand hurts. He walks back out front in a daze. Adam is nowhere to be seen. He’s gone as quickly as he came.

 

“Tommy, it is good to see you,” the old man says when Tommy walks into the shop.

Dimitrios is bent over a table, as usual, colored hot wax in hand, layering it on a large piece of wood board.

“New panel?” Tommy asks, peering over his shoulder.

“Yes,” Dimitrios replies. “King Minos and his Minotaur. What do you think so far?”

“I love the colors,” Tommy says.

“Aye,” Dimitrios says. “I know this story is one of your favorites. You love the monsters.”

Tommy laughs. He does love the monsters and demons in the stories. The drama and chaos is much more entertaining, he feels. Dimitrios has made it his mission to put the most pertinent events of the stories onto panels and create a sort of pictorial library. The gods and goddesses are always put on pots and vases and urns. Dimitrios wanted a different medium, different stories and events. He feels that Greece will live forever this way. Tommy doesn’t draw or paint, but he gets to proof the products during creation. And he loves hearing Dimitrios’ stories. He has a never-ending supply of tales about the gods and their interactions with their people.

Tommy spots a stack of completed panels. Judging from the top panel he hasn’t seen these yet. He flips through them, admiring the lines and figures, the waxy build and the colors on the boards. The last one sends a jolt through him. He stares at it. A figure in flowing black garments, dark hair, regal stance, but the eyes… he recognizes those eyes.

What the hell are you? he wonders.

“Who is this?” he asks Dimitrios, holding up the panel.

Dimitrios squints at the board, and then goes back to the one in front of him.

“Oh, that’s an older panel I pulled out earlier. It’s not new,” Dimitrios tells him. “That is Agapios.”

“God of True Love?” Tommy questions. “Zeus’ heart?”

“That’s the one,” Dimitrios replies. “Zeus’ Heart on Earth. That’s him.”

Tommy looks back at the panel, studying it. It’s an amazing resemblance. He’s heard of the god of True Love, of course. Forget Aphrodite; she’s more of a sex goddess. Agapios was true love, born from Zeus’ heart. Much the way Athena was born from his head, one day Zeus’ heart hurt so badly it cracked and Agapios emerged. Zeus’ love and reverence for humans had become so great that it took its own form. Agapios is Love, Light, and Harmony in one celestial being - True Love.

“Oh, I thought it was someone I know,” he comments, setting it back in its place.

“He doesn’t go by that name, though,” Dimitrios continues. “He prefers another name when he walks the earth.”

“What’s his name then?” Tommy asks absently.

“Adam,” Dimitrios says.

Tommy stops, feeling as though he’s hit a wall.

“What?” he asks.

“He goes by Adam,” the old man repeats. “It’s a name that most don’t know, divulged only to a select few. And the god selects the few himself.”

Tommy can feel himself turning white.

“How do you know this?” Tommy asks.

Dimitrios smiles fondly as he paints. “He is light and harmony, Tommy. Trust me. He embodies Love totally. He walks the earth and he rarely chooses to appear. When he does, his name is Adam, and he doesn’t appear to just anyone.”

Tommy’s head is swimming. Adam? The Adam he’s been talking to? The Adam who just appears and disappears? The Adam who looks just like the figure on Dimitrios’ panel? They’re the same?

Can’t be, he thinks. Why would a god of anything appear to me? It can’t be the same Adam.

Trying to remain calm, Tommy tells Dimitrios that he needs to go. Dimitrios bids him farewell without looking up. In the street, Tommy looks around, trying to get the world back in focus. He hurries home, nearly running. When he reaches the house, he goes to the back yard. Glancing around to make sure no one is near, he calls Adam’s name. He hears nothing. He sees nothing. He senses nothing. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe it’s not the same Adam, just a coincidence.

When he turns, Adam is standing behind him.

“You called me?” Adam asks smoothly.

Tommy stares at him, at a complete loss for words. Adam waits patiently.

“You’re a god?” Tommy asks in a feeble voice.

“I am a god,” Adam replies. “I am your god.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Agapios is not a god from any myth. I made that up to fit Adam and this story. The word agapios is the masculine form of the word for love in ancient Greek.


	5. My Faith in Love is Like Blood, I Spill it Freely for Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On we go...  
> 

 

“I don’t have a god,” Tommy informs him. “I don’t worship anything.”

Adam doesn’t reply. Just watches Tommy as though he’s waiting for him to realize something.

“How are you my god?” Tommy asks.

Adam smiles. “How do you feel, Tommy?”

Tommy blinks. “Feel?”

“How do you feel when you see me?” he asks. “When I’m not around? When it’s late at night and you can’t sleep?”

“Overwhelmed,” Tommy answers immediately. He doesn’t even have to think about it. “Excited, queasy, haunted, restless. Everything feels extreme, even just hearing birds singing in the morning makes me happy and nervous like none of it’s real. At night I panic if I think I won’t see you again. It’s ridiculous.”

He feels awkward telling Adam this, but he asked. He could lie, tell Adam he has no idea what he means, he feels nothing special, but he doesn’t want to lie. He wants Adam to know.     

“Why?” Adam asks.

“What do you mean why?” Tommy counters.

“Why do you feel such elation, such extremeness in emotion?” he clarifies.

“Because,” Tommy begins. How’s he supposed to answer that? “It’s you. Your presence, the idea of you. Just...you. I can’t explain it. It’s just you.”

“Is it a joy?” Adam presses. “These feelings, are they from a place of happiness?”

Tommy nods.

“That is true love,” Adam concludes. “That is me. And you are mine.”

Tommy feels sweat forming on his face, a drop rolling down his chest. His heart is skipping beats.

“I’ve never been in love,” he states defensively, as though this will ward off Adam. “I don’t know what that’s like.”

“I know,” Adam says, moving closer. “I can’t wait to show you.”

“I doubt it’s love. I probably just have a stomach virus,” Tommy says, breathing hard.

Adam laughs loudly. It’s a pure sound and it vibrates sweetly through Tommy and he knows without a doubt. He knows he’s in love with this god.

“Stubborn,” Adam comments, gazing fondly at Tommy. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

“You’re glad what is me?” Tommy asks.

Adam doesn’t answer. He reaches for Tommy’s face, touching him gently. His lips press firmly to Tommy’s. Tommy feels a slight shift in the world and when Adam releases him, he sees they’re inside the house in his bedroom.

“My parents,” Tommy whispers.

“We’re alone,” Adam assures him.

Adam pulls Tommy to him, pressing their bodies together. Tommy stiffens. He’s afraid. These new feelings, new realizations, Adam being a god, Adam being so close... This is going to break him.

“It’s okay,” Adam says, stroking Tommy’s hair. “Be vulnerable, Tommy. I will catch you when you fall.”

Tommy takes a slow, deep breath. He lifts his face to Adam’s, meeting his lips, pushing his tongue into Adam’s mouth. The fever that’s been burning behind his restlessness flares and Tommy let’s it all go into Adam. He holds the god tightly, feeling him, tasting him, trying to absorb his presence. The heat building between them is maddening for Tommy. He begins tearing at his clothes, at Adam’s clothes, getting his fingers caught in buttons and tangled in fabric. Adam gives a throaty laugh and suddenly they’re both naked, the clothes disappearing at Adam’s will.

Adam pulls him close at the waist. When Tommy feels his cock nudge against Adam’s he moans. He’s hard so fast that it aches. He lifts a leg and wraps it around Adam’s waist. Adam slides his arms under Tommy’s ass and picks him up, walking him to the bed, and laying him down. Tommy wraps both legs tightly around him, pushing his hips into Adam. He slides against Adam, feeling him. Adam is as hard as he is.

“Wait, I don’t have...,” he says, pulling back.

“What?” Adam asks, rubbing his thumb along Tommy’s bottom lip.

“I don’t have, you know,” he stammers. “The oil. Or anything, I don’t...”

Adam kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip.

“It’s okay,” Adam tells him. He points to himself, his smile wide. “A god, remember?”

Tommy feels his face turning red and he gives an shy laugh.

“Of course,” he says. “Sorry. I just...”

Before he can say anything else, he feels Adam’s finger right at his ass. He holds his breath. Adam’s eyes are bright and hypnotic, and Tommy’s caught in them. Adam’s finger slides in easily and Tommy’s relieved. He’s been with a guy before and it was less than great. It hurt, it burned, it was invasive, and he’d had no real desire to do it again. Adam’s finger moves in gentle circles, coaxing his body to widen, and Tommy feels warmth. He relaxes under Adam.

Adam continues to watch him as he adds a second finger, moving in and out and around. Tommy’s body responds quickly, stretching easily. He touches Adam’s face and moves his hips into Adam’s fingers. He looks down to see his cock sliding against Adam’s, feeling a rush at the sight. He runs a hand along Adam’s groin, stomach, and up his chest. He’s so solid and beautiful.

Adam’s fingers disappear from Tommy’s ass and he shifts his weight. Tommy grips his shoulders, looking back into Adam’s eyes. He feels the need to watch Adam’s face as this happens. Adam slides into him and Tommy feels a mental connection as well as physical. He squeezes Adam’s shoulders and widens his legs further as Adam fills him. His body stretches further around Adam’s cock. Adam is so hard and the sensation makes Tommy pant, then melt into a moan. When Adam is fully in he stills, gazing into Tommy’s eyes. There’s a fire behind Adam’s eyes, bright and hot and devouring, and it’s for Tommy. Everything he’s been feeling since he met Adam burns in his heart and he suddenly feels lost.

“You belong to me,” Adam tells him. “You are mine and I love you.”

Adam moves and Tommy’s body lights up from the inside. His nerves thrum and his heart flutters. The pleasure that Adam drives into him is so penetrating and immediate that Tommy almost can’t take it. He holds on and watches Adam’s hips between his legs. Every thrust shoots through him and it feels as though Adam is just getting harder and more powerful. Tommy can only respond with groans and pants timed with Adam’s thrusts. He’s never been fucked like this and it’s exquisite.

Adam’s mouth is all over him, kissing, licking, and biting. His sighs and moans drape Tommy sweetly and he feels worshiped. He can feel the orgasm coming, building to a blinding height. His gasps become frantic with anticipation. He concentrates on Adam’s body inside his, every push, every drag, every throb. He comes hard, letting himself buck up into Adam. It sweeps through him like a tidal wave.

When it subsides, he realizes he’s still hard and Adam is still thrusting. He briefly wonders how the hell this is possible when the second orgasm takes him by surprise. It renders him immobile and all he can do is groan. Adam continues to drive into him. Tommy’s body is so sensitive and each thrust is almost torturous but so good. He squirms underneath Adam. He pulls away yet moves into Adam, willing the moves to be harder. He’s close to begging Adam to stop, yet he widens his legs even more and grabs Adam’s ass, pulling him deeper. He can’t possibly come again. It’ll turn his body inside out.

“I want you to come again,” Adam moans in his ear.

Tommy shakes his head, gasping, “I can’t. I can’t take it.”

“You can,” Adam tells him. “And you will.”

Adam’s moves become sharper and faster and relentless. Tommy can feel another orgasm burning deep. He wants it, he needs it, and he chases it. He holds onto Adam tightly, grinding up into his thrusts. It’s almost there, it’s so close, the head of his cock tingles and it hurts.

“You will always come for me,” Adam says.

His body feels almost one with Adam’s as they both come. Tommy shouts Adam’s name so loudly he’s sure all of the gods in the entire world hear him. Adam comes with a deep groan, pulsing into Tommy. His hips piston wildly, then slow to a stop, and he collapses against Tommy. Tommy’s muscles relax and he realizes how exhausted he is, like his body has been sapped of all energy. Adam rolls to his side, pulling Tommy with him. He holds Tommy, cradling him, kissing his forehead. 

“What do you feel?” Adam asks, caressing Tommy’s cheek.

“I feel bonded to you,” Tommy whispers, amazed. And it scares the shit out of him. 

“Yes,” Adam replies, smiling. It’s the sweetest smile that Tommy’s ever seen. “You are my love.”

Tommy looks at him, suddenly feeling trapped and insecure. He looks away.

“Tommy,” Adam says. It’s a soft tone, but it’s a demand, not a question or a simple request. And Tommy realizes the boundaries of this relationship have been set. Tommy may have Adam’s heart, but Adam is the god. 

“I’m scared,” he admits.

Adam hums. “I understand. Love is scary.”

“This is new for me,” Tommy tells him. “All of this is new ground. What if I don’t measure up?”

Adam’s hold on him tightens. “You already have. Actually, there is no measuring up, as you say. You are my love, my heart. There is nothing else.”

“Why me?” Tommy asks. “How did you choose me?”

“I just knew,” Adam says. “I looked at you and knew you were the one.”

“You don’t appear to people that often,” Tommy informs him, and Adam’s eyebrows raise in amusement. “How do you know when to appear? How many have there been before me?”

“Jealous already?” Adam grins.

“I am not jealous,” Tommy pouts. “I don’t know what you mean by that. I was asking a simple question. I just want to know who you loved before me, that’s all. Who knew your name before me. If you can’t answer it because there have been so many, well...”

Tommy squeals when Adam pinches his nipple.

“And where do you get your stories?” Adam asks, laughing.

Adam’s laughter relaxes Tommy and he snuggles a little closer to him.

“I have a friend who does art renderings of gods and heros and monsters,” he says. “I like his stories, and he has a panel with your picture painted on it. I asked who you were. He told me you were Agapios and you walk the earth but rarely appear. When you do appear, it’s to someone you’ve chosen, and you have a different name. I just wondered who else got your presence, who else knows your name. Besides me.”

“I see,” Adam replies.

Tommy looks up when Adam doesn’t say anything more. Has he angered the god? Adam may be Love but he probably wouldn’t hesitate to zap someone if pissed off. Adam doesn’t look angry, though, just thoughtful.

“You know how I came to be,” Adam says, and Tommy nods. “Well, Zeus’ love for humans was incredibly great, yes, but he had a most wandering eye with them as well. Which upset Hera, of course. She couldn’t understand how Zeus could marry her, a goddess, yet be with humans, whom she detested. And no matter how much she punished and cursed the humans for their affairs with him, Zeus’ heart was never really hers. And it was the one thing she wanted most.”

“And then you came along,” Tommy interjects.

“Then I appeared, yes,” Adam says. “Hera never could strike Zeus himself, he’s the king of gods. But she could curse the beings around him and from him. You’ve probably heard stories of her hatred towards his human son, Hercules.”

Tommy nods, completely enthralled. Who hasn’t heard about Hercules?

“Well, I was a solid being of what she wanted and hated most,” Adam continues. “I am the love for humans she hates and also the heart she wants to possess. So she cursed me, that I would be bonded to a human, only one human for my entire existence, but I would never have this human. Because humans are fickle, they change, they die, and I am not made to do any of those things. So not only would I never possess the human I loved, I would live my entire existence without this person, pining away, at a loss for how to make them mine.”

“This is the worst bedtime story ever,” Tommy informs him. He’s actually near tears.

Adam chuckles. “It is, I agree. Hearing the curse, Zeus went to the Fates. He couldn’t call back the curse as it was Hera’s to give, but he could alter it as the king of gods. I would be bonded with a human, but the human would love me back, and we would be bound together for the human’s lifetime. The Fates made it so, but decreed I would not know this human until I saw him or her. So when I saw you, Tommy, I knew who you were. The Fates threaded your life into mine on their loom long ago. I’ve waited many moons for you.”

Tommy’s speechless.

“When I appear and interact with humans, I use a different name so that Hera will not find the one who is mine,” Adam continues. “To answer your earlier question, there was no one before you, there will be no one after you. There can’t be.”               

Tommy has no words. He huddles into Adam, holding him close, his heart breaking and soaring at the same time. He is the greatest love, the only love Adam will ever know.


	6. My Faith in Love is Like Blood, It Flows in Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on...  
> 

 

Tommy sits on the cliff and looks out over the Aegean Sea. He stares at the water. It’s a perfect crystal blue, like Adam’s eyes. His mind is still processing all that Adam told him. It’s an amazing story and some of it hard to believe. He can’t quite grasp how he is the one to catch a god’s heart. Was he specifically chosen? Was it an accident? How did the Fates know which life thread to intertwine with Adam’s? Did they pick him randomly? He may never know. And he kind of likes the mystery.

A shiver rolls up his neck. He turns his head and smiles.

“Hello, lover,” Adam says.

He’s lying on his back next to Tommy.

“Don’t you look relaxed?” Tommy remarks.

Adam breathes deeply. “Yes, I feel sort of... drained.”

He winks at Tommy. Tommy grins and hides his face. He knows he’s blushing, damn it. Adam sits up. He lifts Tommy’s head and kisses him softly.

“What were you thinking?” Adam asks. “You looked peaceful.”

“I was thinking how the sea reminds me of your eyes,” Tommy admits. That sounds really sappy out loud.

Adam smiles, tucking windblown hair behind Tommy’s ear. Tommy looks closer at him.

“Did you change your hair?” Tommy asks.

“Do you like it?” Adam asks.

Yesterday it was black. Today it’s a lighter shade of brown with a glimmer of blond.

Tommy nods. “Yeah, pretty sexy.”

Tommy can see the kiss coming, but his heart still jumps when Adam’s mouth touches his. He lays back on the ground with Adam settling over him. The weight of his body comforts Tommy. Everything about the relationship is solidifying for him. He tilts his head back as Adam kisses and nibbles his neck. He runs his hands along Adam’s back, gripping his ass and pushing his hips into Adam’s causing him to moan. He’s become quite addicted to Adam’s moans and sighs. Adrenaline builds when Adam unbuttons Tommy’s pants and slips them down over his hips. Adam pushes Tommy’s shirt up, and he moves over his chest with licks and kisses as Tommy grows harder. When Adam swallows him down slowly Tommy nearly chokes on a gasp. He buries his hands in Adam’s hair and watches him, feeling every suck down to his spine and electrifying every part of him inside.

He hears voices coming closer. Startled, he pushes at Adam.

“Adam,” he whispers frantically. “Stop, there are people.”

Adam resists Tommy’s shoves, lifting his head.

“They can’t see us,” he says, kissing Tommy’s stomach.

“They can’t?” he asks.

Adam licks Tommy’s belly button in lazy circles.

“No,” he states. “Yell as loud as you want. They can’t hear us either.”

Tommy looks back, seeing three people approaching. He’s tense, waiting for the intruders to see them and be appalled. But they look right over them. He lays his head back, still wary. He feels Adam’s mouth take him in again and soon Tommy can’t focus on anything else. The three strangers walk around and stand next to them, and Adam sucks him harder until Tommy can’t stop himself from moaning loudly. Adam’s right; the three pay them no mind. Tommy’s fascinated and also a little more turned on.

He grips Adam’s head, guiding it, watching again when Adam groans around him. Heat smolders through his groin and he pulses his hips just slightly into Adam’s mouth. Adam runs his hands along Tommy’s thighs. His tongue swirls around Tommy’s shaft, flicking over the head, and Tommy’s moans become louder and uninhibited.

“Fuck, Adam, your mouth,” he groans.

The strangers move around them, completely unaware of the ecstasy going on at their feet.

Adam cups Tommy’s balls and moves faster. The grip he has on Adam’s hair tightens. He must be pulling out the god’s hair by now but he can’t care at the moment. He comes in Adam’s mouth with a blinding rush, nearly yelling at the top of his lungs, and Adam takes it all down. Tommy squirms as Adam kisses and feels his way back up his body. Every nerve tingles. Tommy can taste himself when Adam kisses him.

The strangers continue walking along the cliff side, moving away from them, still oblivious. They really didn’t see or hear them. It’s a power trip for Tommy and he laughs as he watches them walk away. Adam settles himself over Tommy, stroking his hair and his face. Tommy can see Love all around him. It’s brilliant and intoxicating.

Adam affectionately rubs his nose against Tommy’s.

“I have something I want you to do for me,” Adam says.

“Is that so?” Tommy replies. “Does it involve you being naked?”

Adam laughs. “Not quite.”

“Well I’d just like to say that I support you being naked,” Tommy says.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Adam says, his eyes gleaming.

“So what is it?” Tommy asks.

“I have temples,” Adam says, and Tommy nods.“But I have not chosen an oracle.”

“Okay,” Tommy says.

“I am choosing you,” Adam announces. “I want you to be my oracle.”

Tommy isn’t sure of what to say.

“But,” he starts. “I’m not religious. Like at all.”

“Do you believe in me?” Adam asks.

“Of course,” Tommy answers.

“Do you love me?” Adam asks.

“I do,” Tommy answers.

“Then you are my oracle,” Adam concludes.

Tommy just nods. He’s not sure about this. Oracles sit in temples all day and night and impart the wisdom of their god to those seeking it. Always sounded boring to Tommy. Now he’s going to be one? He doesn’t want to live in a temple.

Tommy sees the air around him change direction. He finds himself in a temple. Adam stands and helps him up. Thankfully his pants are back up and buttoned. The temple is small and made of light colored stone and black marble. It’s a beautiful contrast. There’s an altar at the back with four steps leading up to it. Tables are placed randomly to hold offerings and gifts to Agapios. Some tables hold fruit and flowers while others hold coins and statues.

“This is my favorite one,” Adam says, referring to the temple. “It’s small, more intimate. The larger temples are rather cold, I think.”

“It’s, uh, cute,” Tommy comments, looking around.

Adam snorts a laugh.

“Sorry,” Tommy says, laughing with him. He’s glad Adam has a sense of humor. He didn’t mean to insult his temple. “So how will this work? What am I supposed to do? I can’t tell the future.”

“I don’t expect you to tell the future, my love,” Adam assures him. “And you won’t have to live here like other oracles do with their gods’ temples. This temple is not open all day and night. There are certain times I allow the doors to be unlocked and they are open at those times only. No exceptions.”

“Okay,” Tommy replies with a frown.

“I see this conflicts with what you know about other temples,” Adam says. “I do not conduct in warfare or politics or anything that would be considered immediate.”

“A lot of people would consider love immediate,” Tommy tells him. “Being in love, being reassured of love, finding love.”

“Love is worth waiting for,” Adam counters.

Tommy can’t argue.

“I open and lock those doors, no one else,” Adam goes on. “No one is in charge of this temple except me, and now, by extension, you.”

Tommy holds up a hand to stop him.

“Did you build this temple?” he asks. “Is that why you’re strict with it and not with the others dedicated to you?”

“Very good, my love,” Adam says. He smiles proudly at Tommy. “You will speak for me to those who come here. You’re aware that I rarely appear to humans. I will be here, but only you will see and hear me. I will tell you what to say, how to respond.”

So hours every day with Adam whispering in his ear? He’ll have a raging hard on every hour of the day from the constant sound of Adam’s voice.

“Oh don’t worry,” Adam says slyly. “The hours that the doors are locked are all ours.”

Tommy swallows. Adam is clearly reading his mind. He’d rather Adam fuck him senseless right now but he knows the god has another agenda.

“So if you don’t have an oracle for this temple, how have you answered people who come here seeking you?” Tommy asks, getting the conversation back on track.

“I didn’t verbally answer, of course,” Adam says. “But things would be granted and that was their reply. Or not granted. People already know I don’t openly converse or interact with humans like the other gods. They’ve accepted that. Those who truly seek me for Love itself will stay true to me even if they never see or hear me. They will still feel my presence.”

“Why do you want to change that now?” Tommy asks.

Adam smiles. “Because I’ve found you. I know what they feel and long for through having you. And I want to be more accessible.”

“Don’t your followers know that the priests at your other temples aren’t actually in connection with you?” Tommy asks.

Adam shrugs. “Possibly. But those temples are not truly mine. They were created to make the self appointed priests rich.”

“Why don’t you stop them?” Tommy asks.

“Humans will do what they want regardless,” Adam says. “And those who go to the other temples know that the priests do not speak for me, yet they still go. It’s their choice. I’m not interested in controlling people.”

Tommy’s not satisfied with that answer, but senses that debating it will get him nowhere. Maybe he’ll see Adam’s point when he has time to think on what he said. All his life he’s been taught that humans are the gods’ playthings to move and manipulate at their will like living toys. Adam wants people to do their own thing. Tommy kind of likes that.

“So when do you open the doors?” he asks.

“Soon,” Adam answers.

“Oh shit,” Tommy says, dropping his head back in frustration. “Aunt Cora. I’m supposed to work at the tavern today.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Adam assures him. “That is, if you agree to do this. I won’t hold it against you if you decide not to.”

“Hmm,” Tommy pretends to think. “Pouring beer all day or listening to your voice? That is a tough one.”

“Take your time,” Adam says, playing along.

“I guess if I’m called to help out Love,” Tommy concludes. “Who am I to say no?”

“Yes, a good decision,” Adam says.

“So what do you want me to do?” Tommy asks. “Do I stand somewhere specific? How does this work?”

“Your attire needs to change, for one thing,” Adam says, waving his hand.

Tommy feels a different weight on him and looks down at himself. He’s wearing a long black coat, much like the one Adam was wearing the night they met. The torso is form fitting while the rest flows around him down to his feet.

“I like it,” he says, feeling the fabric.

“Look at your face,” Adam says.

Tommy goes to a mirror on the far wall. His eyes and lips are painted black. His blond hair is fluffed up and strands laid in interesting angles.

“Wow,” he states.

Adam approaches from behind, wearing the same black and silver coat. His eyes are painted black to the temples and adorned with small, sparkling jewels. His hair is black again, styled much like Tommy’s. He’s incredible.

“You’re stunning,” Adam whispers, looking at him in the mirror.

Tommy turns, putting his arms around Adam’s neck. Face to face, he takes Tommy’s breath away.

“Adam,” he sighs.

“My love, there will be plenty of time later,” Adam says regretfully.

Tommy hears a lock disengage and knows the doors are now open. He takes a nervous breath.

“I’m right here,” Adam assures him, moving to stand behind him. “You’re representing me, but I’ll handle everything.”

Tommy nods. He hopes he doesn’t fuck this up for Adam.

One of the doors opens and an elderly man walks in. He stops when he sees Tommy, surprise on his face.

“Oh sorry,” the man says. “I didn’t realize someone was in here already. I’ll come back.”

“No,” Tommy almost shouts. “It’s okay.”             

“Relax, baby,” Adam says behind him.

Tommy gathers himself. “You’re fine. You’re more than welcome in here. I’m the oracle.”

He almost stumbles over the word, oracle. It feels weird and unnatural. Damn, he’s gonna fuck this up.               

The man eyes him. “Oracle?”

Tommy nods. “Yes.”

“Agapios has an oracle?” he asks, walking towards Tommy.

Tommy stands as still as a statue. He senses Adam’s amusement behind him. The man stops just in front of Tommy and looks him over, up and down, staring at Tommy’s face. It’s making Tommy more nervous than he already is. What if people don’t believe that Adam chose him? He feels Adam place a hand on his shoulder.

The man breaks into a smile. “Ah yes, I see him around you. Wonderful!”

“He sees my aura connected to you,” Adam explains. “That’s what he means when he says he sees me.”

Tommy smiles, relieved.

The man claps his hands together. “I’m delighted that Agapios has chosen an oracle to speak through. A wonderful being, he is. He brought my wife and I together a good fifty years ago.”

Tommy nods in agreement. “He is quite wonderful.”

“I just came by to offer some of the fruit from my garden,” the man says. He raises the bag he’s carrying over his arm to show Tommy. “I’ll just set it out on the table over there.”

“Absolutely,” Adam says.

“Absolutely,” Tommy repeats.

“Thank you, Mr Ganis,” Adam says.

“Thank you, Mr Ganis,” Tommy echoes. He hears Adam stifle a laugh.

Mr Ganis turns, his face full of joy. “Truly you are the oracle.”

“You called him by name when you didn’t know it,” Adam explains, sensing Tommy’s confusion. “The only way you would’ve known is if I told you.”

Tommy nods in understanding, smiling at Mr Ganis. He’s going to have to find a way not to parrot Adam.

“Tell him not to go on his fishing trip tomorrow,” Adam says. “His wife will choke on a grape and he needs to be there. He will be the one to save her.”

Startled, Tommy relays the message. Mr Ganis looks horrified and Tommy wishes he could take it back.

“Thank you,” Mr Ganis stammers. “I would’ve lost her. I don’t know what I would do without her. Thank you. Thank you, Agapios. I will stay home. Thank you.”

Mr Ganis turns and rushes out of the temple, the door slowly swinging shut behind him. Tommy exhales a breath, feeling tired. That was intense.

“Wow,” he says. “I can’t believe it. You’re saving that man’s wife.”

Adam nods. “I’m quite fond of Mr Ganis. And if I can prevent tragedies, I do.”

Tommy walks to the table and looks over the fruit laid out. It’s fresh and ripe and he’s hungry. He grabs an apple and bites into it. He sees Adam eyeing him.

“What?” he asks through a mouthful of apple.

Adam smiles and blinks, waiting patiently.

Tommy looks at the apple with realization.

“Oh,” he says, swallowing. “I am really sorry. I didn’t even think.”

Adam is still smiling at Tommy eating his offering.

Tommy holds it out to him and says weakly, “Apple?”

               


	7. How Far I’d Travel, How Far I Would Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward...  
> 

 

Tommy watches his friend Dimitrios smear colored wax onto a flat piece of board. He’s working on another panel. He will not let Tommy see it until it’s done, which makes Tommy insanely curious. Dimitrios won’t even give him a hint. So Tommy sits on a stool across from him.

“Tell me about oracles,” Tommy requests abruptly.

“Oracles?” Dimitrios repeats. “What do you want to know?”

Tommy shrugs. “Everything? Where do they come from? What do they do? How do the gods choose them?”

Dimitrios is silent, seemingly focused on his panel.

“Well, there are numerous oracles,” he begins. “Their purpose is to relay advice or information from the gods to humans. A lot of people are interested in prophecy and omens, particularly when it relates to them. What most people don’t know is that an oracle doesn’t have to be just a human. An oracle can be the place where the god hands down information, or the message itself as well as the person or priest who hears that message and relays it.”

“Really?” Tommy listens closely, trying to secretly discern his role.

“An oracle is, bottom line, the gateway to knowing the will of the god,” Dimitrios explains. “The god can and usually does choose what the oracle will be, like a particular place that means something to them. The place where they were born, for example. Artemis and Apollo are said to have been born on the island of Delos, which is the most sacred place in all of Greece and where Apollo’s temple and his oracle are located.”

“So the place itself where temples are located is special?” Tommy asks.

“Most of the time,” Dimitrios answers. “If the temple is from the god, then the place has a special meaning to that god.”

Tommy wonders what meaning is connected to Adam’s temple.

“What’s this about?” Dimitrios asks.

“What do you mean?” Tommy replies.

“I mean this sudden interest in oracles,” Dimitrios says.

Tommy drives through his explanation of Adam, their relationship, and his new position with such speed that Dimitrios stops working and looks him in the eye as he’s talking in order to keep up. Tommy stops speaking and anxiously waits for Dimitrios’ discernment. He’s left out nothing. Well, except for the most intimate details. He figures he might as well be open to his friend. After all, Dimitrios is the wisest person he knows. He has no idea what he’ll do if Dimitrios tells him that he’s insane.

“Well,” Dimitrios begins. “That’s quite a tale, young Tommy.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything. He squeezes his hands together, suddenly apprehensive that Dimitrios just might tell him that the Furies have gotten a hold of his mind and he’s gone crazy. But Dimitrios doesn’t say anything like that. He smiles at Tommy and carefully puts down his brush. He leans back in his chair, looking away from Tommy.

“I wasn’t sure I’d personally see the day when Agapios would find the human he was destined to be with,” Dimitrios says. He looks back at Tommy. “And it’s you. Remarkable.”

Tommy’s brow furrows. “I don’t get it,” he says.

“You know I’m well versed in the history of Greece and her gods,” Dimitrios explains, and Tommy nods. “They are our legacy. How would I not know about Agapios?”

“It’s not that,” Tommy says. “I figured you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You knew I would,” Dimitrios replies. “Or you wouldn’t have told me. You’re looking for validity. You know you’re not mad.”

“How do you know him by Adam?” Tommy asks. Come to think of it, when Tommy asked before about the panel he found of Agapios it was Dimitrios who told him that the god’s name on earth was Adam.

“I met him long ago,” Dimitrios says. “He’s quite beautiful, you know. It’s rather astonishing when you first see him, and then it’s almost like a drug every time after.”

Tommy gives an understanding nod. Yes, he knows very well.

“I was young the first time I saw him,” Dimitrios continues. “Younger than you are now, in fact. I was following a certain philosopher and his group through Greece, learning what I could, questioning everything as philosophers who have no real stake in politics or family or city life do. I was prone to wandering off alone during these travels. I never could get a real sense of belonging anywhere I went, so when we stopped in a town or city, I would venture off and explore, try to get a feel of the place itself.

When we got to Thessaly and had our round of debates just outside the marketplace, I took my usual stroll, and I wound up in this clearing that was hidden inside the woods. I’m not sure how I found it. I just turned my head and there I was. And I saw the temple. Well, being inquisitive, I went to the temple and tried to open the door. It was locked. So I stood across from it, staring at it. Just taking in the structure, the surrounding trees, the cleared circle around it, and it all seemed random yet purposely placed. I must’ve been there an hour when Agapios appeared. And it wasn’t in any flash of light or noise or complete spectacle that some gods enter under. He was just there.”

Tommy nods his agreement. That sounds like Adam. No fanfare, no frills, he’s just suddenly there as though he’s been there all along.

“We began talking. He’d been watching me for a while and was curious. And I felt a sense of peace I hadn’t experienced anywhere else. I told him all of this and at the time I didn’t understand why I was suddenly opening up to a complete stranger, a god no less. But he reserved no judgement or disdain. He was just easy to talk to and he was genuinely interested. When I told him that I wrote down stories of all the places I’d been to, he became fairly animated. He asked me to write down his particular story, which I did. To show his trust in me, which is rare for a god of any nature, he told me his second name. Later, he led me to the love of my life, whom I married, and we spent many happy years together in his service.”

“So why did you tell me his name?” Tommy asks. “I’m sure he expected you not to tell it or write it down.”

Dimitrios smiles at Tommy. “Because I could see him around you. You carry his aura, you just don’t realize it. I didn’t know that you were the one he’s been waiting for, but you were definitely touched by him. I felt it safe to tell you, but I’m guessing you already knew his name before I mentioned it, just not what he was at the time. His aura doesn’t cling to those he is not personally interacting with.”

 “You’re the second person who’s told me they see his aura around me,” Tommy says.

“Those who are true followers of Agapios can see who has been touched by him,” Dimitrios says. “And you, my friend, are simply saturated in him.”

Dimitrios winks, and Tommy laughs and bows his head. He’s never felt special before. He likes it.

“So you are the human to whom Love belongs,” Dimitrios sums up. “Incredible. I’m delighted it’s you, Tommy. You deserve the happiness. So does Adam. He’s waited a long time for you.”

Tommy’s heart swells with love and with pride. He’s not just important, he’s special to a god.

“And you’re the oracle,” Dimitrios states. “It’s fitting, yes. You’ll do fine as long as you listen to Adam. He is with you in the temple?”

“Every second,” Tommy answers.

“Then you can’t go wrong,” Dimitrios concludes. “He’ll tell you everything that needs to be said or done. You’re his vessel to communicate and he won’t leave you stranded.”

Tommy nods. He knows this deep down, but it’s a relief to have it affirmed by another.

“Why does he only open it at certain times?” Tommy asks. “Other temples are open all day and night. Not that I’m complaining because I don’t really want to live there.”

“I’m sure he has his specific reasons,” Dimitrios says. “I don’t know what they are, but he probably doesn’t want this particular temple to become congested with people looking for quick answers, people who are just passing through and not serious. Some temples now, the flow of people through them is non-stop. Sometimes lewd and violent acts occur in and around those temples, a lot of disrespect builds, and the meaning of the temple gets lost. Some temples have their own prostitutes. I’m sure these are things Adam does not wish to have in his own. Maybe having a set schedule keeps the focus on why followers come there. It would certainly discourage the riff raff coming in if they have to wait for the doors to open.”

Tommy wishes he had time to discuss this with his friend more. But he has to get to the temple. He bids Dimitrios farewell, making his friend promise to show him the panel the second it’s finished.

 

He sits on the steps leading up to the altar. It’s been a busy afternoon and he’s a bit tired. When he arrived at the temple, Adam dressed him in the black coat and makeup and unlocked the doors. He was surprised when people came in. He hadn’t seen anyone around when he got to the temple.

Most of the visitors were happy there was now an oracle to mediate with the god on their behalf. They could actually get answers immediately. Tommy could see the delight in their eyes, which gave Adam joy. Tommy figured he’d get questions all day about dating, do I get married, do I get divorced, does he like me, and Tommy would have a headache by the end of it. But Adam got a variety of issues put to him. Issues concerning people passed on, abuse between loved ones, payback for infidelities, pleas for those who refuse to let go of a relationship and have since become a danger. People did try to stick questions of politics in, but Tommy politely relayed that Adam could not help in that area.

“Tired?” Adam asks.

Tommy yawns. “You had a busy day.”

Adam moves behind him and sits on the step above him, his coat fanning out around him. He pulls Tommy against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, and Tommy relaxes, closing his eyes. Adam rubs his hands along Tommy’s chest, kissing his temple.

“You’re doing well,” Adam tells him. “I’m very proud.”

Tommy smiles. “You do all the work. I just repeat what you say.”

“And you’ve adapted well,” Adam says. “You’re kind with how you say things. You’re gentle in how you treat people.”

Tommy tilts his head up to look at Adam and smiles. Adam’s kiss is soft and reverent and makes Tommy lightheaded. Adam continues rubbing his hands along Tommy’s chest, the strokes become a little longer, a little firmer. His hands slip beneath the coat and settle over Tommy’s cock. Tommy automatically widens his legs and Adam firmly cups him. Tommy lifts his hips slightly into Adam’s hands, encouraging more pressure, more stroking, but his hands stay still. Tommy feels heat pulse into him and his cock swells, his balls harden, and he gasps into Adam’s mouth. He feels an orgasm being pulled out of him. It’s as intense as anything he’s felt before at Adam’s hands. Heat surges through him, rising up his body, through his neck, and his face flushes. He breaks away from the kiss, his head pushing back on Adam’s shoulder, groaning loudly when he comes.

Adam kisses Tommy’s face, his hands releasing him. He hugs Tommy to him. Tommy slumps against him, catching his breath.

“That’s one way to end a work day,” he comments.

Adam laughs. “It’s not quite over yet. There is one more coming.”

He pushes Tommy into sitting as the doors open. Adam is still seated behind him, but Tommy knows the god is no longer visible. A man walks in and looks around skeptically. His eyes settle on Tommy.

“You’re the oracle?” he asks.

Tommy nods. He doesn’t like the way this guy looks. His eyes are shifty and his stance is almost spiteful. Tommy feels distrustful of him and he wants the guy out of here.

“What can I help you with?” Tommy asks in a guarded tone.

“I’m...lost, I guess,” he replies. “I don’t know. I’ve never been to a temple like this, one where the god actually cares? I’m sorry, I don’t know how this works.”

The guy glances around, fidgeting, and Tommy suddenly feels bad for assuming the guy is here to make trouble. He’s obviously just nervous.

Tommy allows himself to relax a little.

“It’s okay,” he assures the man, standing up. “There’s nothing to be afraid of here. What are you looking for?”

“I need help,” he says. “My wife... well...”

He stops and Tommy encourages him to keep talking.

“Is the god here?” he abruptly asks.

“Tell him I’m quite aware of his presence,” Adam says, moving around Tommy and standing between him and the visitor. “And I do not want him here. Ever.”

“He is here,” Tommy replies. “He can hear you. He wants to help.”

Tommy’s not entirely sure that’s true, but he can’t relay what Adam really said. Even though the visitor can’t see Adam, Tommy can, and right now Adam is staring reproachfully at Tommy. He figures it’s the “he wants to help” offer he threw in that’s earning this look from Adam.

“What’s your name?” Tommy asks. “Let’s start there.”

“Mikkos,” the visitor answers.

“And you’re concerned about your wife?” Tommy presses.

“Yes. Her name is Korrina,” he answers. “She’s... well she’s the love of my life. We’ve been together for ten years. They’ve been great, of course. But ... well I don’t think she’s happy anymore. I think she wants to leave.”

“I see,” Tommy answers. He glances at Adam, hoping he’ll tell Tommy what to say. But Adam remains silent. “Why do you think she wants to leave?”

Mikkos shakes his head. “She just seems unhappy. All the time. I went to war, you see, like I was ordered to. My commander actually follows Ares, you know the god of war, so I guess I do, too. I hope that doesn’t upset your god.”

Tommy shakes his head, glancing at a still silent Adam. “No, of course not.”

“Korrina, she follows Aphrodite,” Mikkos continues. “A bit of a slut, that goddess.”

“Please don’t criticize other gods here,” Tommy says, trying to state it kindly but firmly.

Mikkos holds up his hands. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. My apologies.”

Tommy motions for Mikkos to continue. He’s starting to get angry with Adam for ignoring this guy as well as leaving Tommy hanging.

“So I go to battle, like a good follower, and when I come home, Korrina seems a bit... distant, shall we say?” he continues.

“How long have you been back?” Tommy asks.

“Couple of months now,” he says. “Nothing has gotten better. She doesn’t really talk to me anymore. She doesn’t look at me. She acts like I’m not there. I don’t know what to do.”

Tommy glances at Adam again. This should be Adam’s cue. Adam looks over at Tommy.

“He should leave,” Adam states. “I don’t want him here.”

Tommy sends a curse Adam’s way in his mind. He can’t say that.

“Well, you should make her talk to you,” Tommy stammers. “I mean, sit her down and make her listen to how you’re feeling. And talk it out. She’s your wife and she has an obligation to work on the marriage, to keep it together.”

Mikkos nods. “Okay. I see. Is that what the god says? That’s his advice?”

Adam faces Tommy with a questioning look.

“Yeah,” he says weakly. He clears his throat and puts fake authority in his tone. “Yes, you both have an obligation to work this out. Marriage is about commitment and the only way to work this out begins with communication.”

Mikkos nods to himself, mulling it over.

“Okay,” he says, seeming satisfied. “I’ll do that. I’ll sit her down and make her talk to me.”

“Good,” Tommy says. He’s so ready for this session to be over. “I hope this visit has helped.”

“Thank you,” Mikkos says, bowing. “Thanks be to you and your god. You’ve helped me a lot.”

Tommy bids him farewell. He hears the lock engage when the doors shut behind Mikkos. Adam turns to him.

“How is it you completely disobeyed me?” he asks Tommy.

“How is it you completely ignored someone who was asking for your help?” Tommy retorts.

The flash in Adam’s eyes frightens him and he suddenly remembers he’s human and not at all on the same level as Adam.

“Don’t ever question me.” Adam’s voice is low and hard. “You have no idea what’s inside that man. You shouldn’t have given him a pathway to you at all.”

“He didn’t want me, he wanted you,” Tommy replies. “He just wanted your help, Adam.”

“That is not what he wanted, Tommy,” Adam tells him.

“What did he want then?” Tommy asks. “You’re the god, what did he want?”

“I’m not sure,” Adam says. “What’s inside him is so dark I couldn’t make it out.”

“Well he just got back from war,” Tommy reminds him. “Pretty sure it’s not a lighthearted affair.”

“You should have obeyed me,” Adam tells him.

“You should have helped him,” Tommy snaps. “And you shouldn’t have left me on my own with that!” Damn he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

Tommy finds himself on his knees with no idea how he got there. He looks up at Adam, confused.

“I love you,” Adam starts his short and chilly reprimand. “But you will not disobey me.  You will not tell me how to handle my affairs. Is that clear?”

Tommy doesn’t answer. He refuses. He’s nobody’s damn puppet and while Adam may be able to physically force him to kneel, he can’t force Tommy to accept his demands. He meets Adam’s gaze, defiant and angry. He’s also hurt that Adam would treat him like a human he can shove around like this.

When Adam releases his hold, Tommy quickly stands. He’s ready to go home. He moves to the doors, but Adam blocks his way.

“Let me by,” Tommy demands.

“My love, it is not my intention to upset you,” Adam says. “There are boundaries that are for your own good.”

Tommy snorts, looking away from him. Hurt and humiliation are all he feels right now, and neither seem like they’re for his own good. A tear slides down his cheek and he mentally curses himself for showing weakness.

Adam wipes the tear, and Tommy jerks away.

“I want to leave,” he says. “Now.”

“Fine,” Adam says. “You’re not walking alone, though. I’ll send you home.”

“I don’t want your help,” Tommy spits out. “I’m not one of your moon-eyed followers.”

Adam’s stance turns rigid.

“I’m going to let that go because you’re upset,” Adam says. “But I don’t want you walking in the dark alone.”

“I don’t need,” Tommy begins.

He finds himself standing on his front porch. He looks around, but doesn’t see Adam. He suddenly feels lost and cold. He didn’t mean to close off Adam or himself, he’s just angry and hurt. He should’ve taken his own advice and simply discussed it with Adam instead of getting belligerent and Adam throwing around his godhood, which really pisses Tommy off.

“Fuck it,” Tommy mutters.

He goes inside. He greets his parents and heads straight to his room, closing the door. He sits on the bed. He can’t feel Adam anywhere and his heart breaks a little. He lies down and puts the pillow over his head to shut out the world. Things will be better tomorrow.


	8. Open Your Heart and Everything Will be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On we go. This is likely the last full chapter in ancient Greece.

Tommy sips his beer while Phil rambles away. He has no clue what Phil is saying. He hasn’t been able to focus on anything for three days now. Three days without Adam. Three slow days of dragging himself around, his heart a heavy and jumpy lump in his chest. He’s been to the temple one time since the night of their argument. The doors were locked and Adam wasn’t there. Tommy hasn’t gone back since. He can’t bring himself to face locked doors again.

Three days have felt like a lifetime. A miserable lifetime weighing him down mentally and emotionally. When Phil suggested they have drinks at his aunt Cora’s tavern, Tommy decided it couldn’t hurt.

“After slaying the dryads, I got naked with the ladies and had an orgy,” Phil states.

“What?” Tommy chimes in.

“Glad you could join me,” Phil says.

“You killed dryads?” Tommy asks.

“No,” Phil says, annoyed. “Tommy, what is wrong with you? You haven’t listened to a word I’ve said.”

Tommy sighs, leaning back in his chair.

“Sorry,” he says. “I’m just out of it lately.”

“Obviously,” Phil says. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

No, Tommy thinks.

“Have anything to do with the mysterious somebody you dumped Lyda for?” Phil asks casually.

“I didn’t dump Lyda,” Tommy points out. “We weren’t together.”

Phil shrugs it off. “You were practically dating, so it’s almost the same thing. So what’s happening with the mysterious love of your life?”

Tommy relents. “We had a fight the other night and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Oh, he’s a he,” Phil says with a smile. “That’s even saucier. So you had a fight, so what? Make up and move on.”

“You have a way with comforting words, Phil,” Tommy says blandly.

“It’s a gift,” Phil replies. “Look, couples fight. It’s going to happen. What’s keeping you from making up?”

Tommy shrugs.

“Pride,” Phil guesses. “You’re a stubborn little brat, that’s what it is. You always have been.”

“Oh fuck you very much,” Tommy says, trying to sound angry, but laughing instead.

“Am I wrong?” Phil asks.

“Shut up,” Tommy replies.

Phil gives him a cheesy smile. “Make up sex, Tommy. Think about the make up sex.”

Tommy snorts. “One track mind with you.”

“Be realistic,” Phil says. “I don’t know what you two argued about, but ask yourself if it’s worth giving up the entire relationship. Chances are it’s not. So swallow that pride, Tommy.”

“Maybe he did something to cause the argument,” Tommy suggests.

“Maybe he did,” Phil concedes. “Again, ask yourself if it’s worth losing the relationship. Talk, work it out, and move on. No use at all sulking in a tavern with your best friend and not listening to his stories. You’re just making me feel bad and all alone. I can’t take this abuse.”

“Asshole,” Tommy says, smiling.

               

He stands in front of the temple, his heart thudding in his chest. He’s afraid and eager at the same time. He knows the temple is locked right now. What if Adam doesn’t come when he calls? The idea makes him panic. He’s suddenly afraid. What if Adam has decided that their fight showed him that Tommy wasn’t worth all this and gave up their relationship? How would Tommy go on? His mouth goes dry and he feels lightheaded and sick to his stomach. Tears well in his eyes. He doesn’t want to live without Adam. A breath of warm air surrounds him. It’s soothing and gentle, almost like a hug. He looks around but doesn’t see anyone.

“Adam?” he whispers.

Arms are enfolding him and he feels the warmth and pressure of a body up close to his.

“My love, I’ve missed you,” Adam says.

Tommy turns and wraps his arms around Adam, holding him tightly. He breathes deep, inhaling Adam’s scent, and his heartbeat calms to a normal rhythm.

Just like a drug, he thinks. Dimitrios was more right than he knew.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come,” Tommy admits.

“You’re my heart” Adam says. “I will always come when you call.”

“I’m sorry I upset you,” Tommy says, looking up. His grip around Adam is desperate.

“I should have taken over that situation instead of letting you continue on,” Adam says. “That wasn’t protective of me. I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

Tommy nods, trying not to get anymore emotional. There’s nothing to forgive in Tommy’s mind. They were both at fault for how things progressed that night, and it’s over and done. He just wants to put it behind them.

“I thought you might decide I wasn’t worth all this trouble,” he says. “And you’d never see me again.”

Adam kisses his forehead. “My beautiful love, you are my treasure. I cannot be without you. I felt that you needed a little space and time. I knew you would call when you were ready. I will always come for you, Tommy.”

Tommy feels himself being hypnotized by Adam’s eyes. It’s not anything Adam’s doing on purpose, it’s just Adam. Tommy pulls him into a kiss. Time has been lost because of stubbornness on both sides. They shouldn’t waste anymore.

He looks at Adam, relaying his thoughts. Adam gives him a slight nod. Tommy glances around and finds they’re inside the temple by the altar. A bed has replaced the altar. Tommy quickly begins removing his shirt, preparing to climb Adam like a tree. Adam takes his hands and holds them.

“Slow, baby” he tells Tommy. “There’s no rush.”

Adam takes his time removing Tommy’s clothing, then his own. Lying down, he licks and fingers Tommy at a leisurely pace. Tommy has his hands twisted in Adam’s hair, nearly pulling it out as he watches Adam open him. He’s already on the edge when Adam slides in. He locks his legs around Adam’s waist, pulling him a little deeper. Adam moves with slow and controlled pulses, driving Tommy mad.

Tommy watches what he can see of Adam’s cock moving in and out of him. Adam slides his hands under Tommy’s back and lifts him off the bed to sitting in Adam’s lap, giving Tommy control. Tommy wraps himself around Adam and moves his hips at the pace Adam set. He’s rewarded with moans and sighs. When Adam adjusts the way he’s sitting, his cock hits something sweet in Tommy. Tommy strives to stay right in that spot, sliding against it, hitting it every time his hips release.

“Good, baby,” Adam whispers in his ear. “That’s good.”

Tommy plants his feet on either side of Adam and leans back slightly with Adam’s arms supporting his back. He makes himself go slowly to drag out the pleasure throbbing in him. He relishes the noises he’s pulling from Adam. Each expression on Adam’s face makes Tommy harder. Each time he slides down, Adam’s eyes close and the sweetest groan comes out of his mouth. He could do this forever.

When Tommy’s muscles tighten and begin to shake and all he can focus on is the impending orgasm, Adam lifts him off of his lap and turns him over so that he’s on his knees. The bed is gone and they’re kneeling on top of the altar. Adam enters him from behind, driving into that sweet spot with such power that Tommy’s mind nearly comes undone. He gasps and groans, widening his knees and pushing back into Adam. He wants more force, deeper force, and Adam obliges. Adam takes Tommy’s hand and wraps it around his cock.

“Give me what’s mine, Tommy,” Adam demands.

Tommy strokes himself hard and fast. Adam’s thrusts are deep and sharp and nothing has ever felt so good. He comes on the alter loudly chanting Adam’s name. He feels Adam coming, his cock throbbing inside Tommy causing another orgasm, more intense than the first, and he grinds back into Adam. He has no clue how Adam can make him have multiple orgasms but he’s definitely all for it.

Adam pulls Tommy to him with his back pressed against his chest, and hugs him close. Tommy can feel Adam’s cock inside him still throbbing slightly. The fluid on the altar disappears. His offering has been accepted.

“Was this some sort of ceremony or something?” Tommy asks.

Adam kisses his cheek. “Something like that. We’re already bound, but this makes it official, you could say. Complete.”

“Like a wedding,” Tommy concludes.

Adam smiles. “Yes, you could call it a wedding of sorts.”

Tommy slides around to face Adam.

“That’s pretty awesome, Agapios Adam,” he says.

Adam laughs. “You’re mine forever now.”

“I was yours forever without this,” Tommy tells him.

The kiss is gentle and intimate. Tommy never thought he’d be so damn sappy. Then again, he didn’t think he’d ever be this in love with anyone.

“Okay, I have to go do something manly,” Tommy insists. “This love business is making me total mush.”

Adam smiles fondly at him. “Very well, my love. I have something to deal with anyway. Where would you like to go? I’ll send you there.”

“I’ll be dressed right?” Tommy asks. He’s only half joking.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Adam says, winking.

“Wherever my friend Phil is, send me there,” Tommy says. “We’ll drink beer and belch or something.”

Adam kisses him on the nose. “Of course.”

Tommy finds himself standing outside of Aunt Cora’s tavern. He’s not really surprised. He’s also thankful that he is indeed fully dressed. He goes in and sees Phil at the bar talking to Cora, no doubt elaborating a story judging by the way his arms are waving.

“Phil says he set Perseus free,” Cora tells him as he approaches them.

“Okay, no,” Tommy says, looking Phil squarely in the eye. He gulps the cup of beer Cora sets in front of him.

Cora throws a towel at Phil, who smiles sheepishly. When she walks away, Phil turns to him.

“Why are you ruining my pick up stories?” he asks Tommy.

“Phil, has any woman ever believed your bullshit?” Tommy asks.

“Yes,” Phil states.

“Let me rephrase,” Tommy says. “Has anyone like Cora, someone with a brain, ever believed your bullshit?”

“Well if you’re gonna split hairs,” Phil says, turning back to his beer.

“Be straight up with her,” Tommy advises. “I’m serious. She likes you, but not the tall tales you spin. She’s not impressed.”

“Don’t all women want a hero?” Phil asks.

“If she wanted a hero she’d go find Hercules,” Tommy says. “Be yourself. Only way you’re going to actually get her to go out with you.”

Phil shrugs. “Hey, did you find your man? You work things out?”

Tommy smiles and ducks his head. Phil laughs.

“Yeah you did,” he says slyly. “What did I tell you? Make up sex.”

Phil finishes off his beer, slapping the cup down on the bar.

“I’m headed to the baths,” Phil tells him. “You wanna go?”

“Sure,” Tommy says. He could do with a soak in hot water.

“You probably need it after dirty make up sex,” Phil says.

Tommy gives his friend the finger. Phil smiles.

 

“So tell me about this guy,” Phil demands.

They’re soaking in one of the natural baths. The water is always hot and steaming and Tommy loves it. He quickly stripped down and stepped in as soon as they arrived. His muscles, aching from his time with Adam, began to relax instantly. He could go to sleep easily. But apparently Phil wants to chat.

“What do you want to know?” Tommy asks.

“Duh,” Phil says, “What’s his name? Where’s he from? What’s he do? Come on, Tommy.”

Tommy isn’t sure how much he can tell Phil, best friend or not. Adam’s second name isn’t known to those whom Adam doesn’t tell. If he told Phil he was dating the god Agapios, would Phil even believe him?

“He’s real, right?” Phil asks when Tommy hesitates too long in answering.

“He’s real,” Tommy says. “I’m just not sure how much to tell you.”

“Leave out the dirty parts,” Phil suggests, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Unless you really want to tell me, then I’m all ears.”

“I don’t mean that,” Tommy says. “Phil, what would you say if I told you that he’s a god?”

Phil opens his eyes and looks at him.

“A god?” he asks. “Like an Olympian god?”

“Sort of?” Tommy answers. He supposes Adam could be considered an Olympian god since he’s part of Zeus.

“Well,” Phil starts. “It’s not unheard of. He’s a god? Which one?”

Tommy nods. “Agapios.”

“No shit,” Phil states. “The god of True Love? Zeus’ heart? I’m not surprised.”

“Not surprised?” Tommy asks. He was expecting denial from his friend.

“No,” Phil says, leaning his head back and closing his eyes again. “You’re petite, pretty, fairly reserved, smart. You have a sassy mouth, that’s for sure. It’s not a surprise at all that a god, especially one of Love, would be drawn to you. I say go for it. A god of True Love will probably treat you better than any of the others.”

Tommy’s glad his friend seems satisfied without all the details of Adam. He decides to tell Phil about being an oracle now, but he notices his friend is falling asleep. Tommy leans his head back, letting his mind drift and his muscles relax. Soon he’s asleep.

When he wakes he sees the bath is empty. The candles are lit and it’s dark outside. Phil is still asleep across from him. The water is still steaming and hot, making it hard to wake up. He stretches and yawns. Sitting up to stretch his back, he notices a shadow moving off to the right. It startles him and he turns his head to follow it. The shadow is tall and moving slowly, creeping along until it comes into the light of the candles.

“Hello, Mikkos,” Tommy says cautiously. He doesn’t like this.

Mikkos nods, strolling up to the edge of the pool. He smiles and fear shoots through Tommy. Adam’s words echo in his mind, “you shouldn’t have given him a pathway to you at all.”

“How’s your wife?” Tommy asks, hoping his voice isn’t trembling. “Did you work things out?”

He hopes Mikkos will remember that Tommy tried to help him. Tommy can see the coldness in his eyes even in dim lighting. He doesn’t know how to wake up Phil without being obvious, either. He doesn’t want to set off Mikkos.

“Fine,” Mikkos answers. “Korin is fine.”

“Korrina,” Tommy replies, then mentally kicks himself. Just play along whatever he says, he thinks.

Mikkos pauses. Then smiles. “Right. Korrina. I call her Korin sometimes. For short.”

He stares at Tommy and Tommy stares back, trying not to fidget or cower. He knows now that the wife story was a lie, but he doesn’t know why.

“So yeah,” Mikkos says, strolling around the pool, closer to Tommy. “Let’s not play anymore games. I’m not good at them anyway. You know there’s no wife.”

“There isn’t?” Tommy asks, trying to feign innocence.

“Don’t play dumb,” Mikkos says. “I told her you weren’t stupid. Gullible, but not stupid.”

“Who is ‘her’?” Tommy asks.

Mikkos just smiles. He kneels by the edge of the pool, his eyes not leaving Tommy. It’s taking everything Tommy has in him not to flee. He knows the water will slow him down in getting up. He’s also warm and relaxed and his reflexes won’t be as quick. He wishes Phil would wake up.

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Tommy says. Maybe he can get Mikkos to talk while Tommy thinks of how to get away.

“Well, someone is looking for you,” Mikkos says. “Has been for a long time. And she’s going to reward me for finding you. But I have to bring her your heart.”

Tommy’s breath disappears. This isn’t just some idle threat.

“I’m afraid this is going to hurt,” Mikkos says apologetically.

“Who?” Tommy squeaks out.

Mikkos jumps into the pool and quickly grabs Tommy’s head, shoving it under water. Tommy lashes out, trying to pull himself up. Having been taken by surprise, he has no air in his lungs. Mikkos is stronger than he looks. Tommy tries to swim away, out from under Mikkos’ hand, but Mikkos has a tight grip on Tommy’s hair. He plants a knee in Tommy’s back, pushing him further under the water. Tommy struggles and claws at the water, his lungs hurting.

Suddenly he’s free and he pops up out of the water, gasping for air, swallowing water and choking on it. He hears shouting and turns his head. The water running down his face is blurring his vision. Mikkos is charging at Phil, who is standing and yelling at Tommy’s attacker. The struggle is short and Tommy suddenly can’t breathe again when he sees blood spreading through the water. Phil falls back with a splash and floats in the water, the hole in his stomach gushing blood.

Mikkos turns his bloody knife towards Tommy. Tommy panics. He wants to go to Phil but he wants to get away, too. Survival instinct kicks in and he moves to get out of the pool. He turns, slipping on the bottom of the pool, and faces leather boots at the edge of the pool. Hands reach down and pull him out, setting him down on the ground. Mikkos stops his charge and stares at Adam in fearful awe.

The fury rolling off of Adam scares the hell out of Tommy. It’s bright, it’s lethal, and it’s directed at Mikkos. A storm crashes down outside the bath walls. Tommy can hear the wind howling. Inside, Adam points a finger in judgement at the man who tried to kill Tommy. Mikkos rises out of the pool, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Adam’s eyes are blazing with an ethereal light. It’s beautiful and terrible at the same time. Mikkos’ body contorts and streams of jagged lightening surround him, electrifying him. Tommy can see him turning black, turning to ash from the inside out. It’s a slow, painful death. When Mikkos is finally nothing but ash, a wind sucks up what’s left into nothingness.

Adam turns to Tommy. Tommy flinches, but the fury in Adam’s eyes is gone now. Adam holds Tommy’s face, looking him over. When he’s satisfied that Tommy’s not injured, Adam hugs him.

“Phil,” Tommy croaks.

Adam releases Tommy and looks into the pool at Phil floating in water and blood. He leaves Tommy’s side and goes to Phil. His body is lifted out of the pool and laid gently on the ground at Adam’s feet. Adam kneels and places a hand over the knife wound.

“Adam,” Tommy pleads, kneeling at Adam’s side, tears falling down his cheeks. “Please.”

A soft glow emanates under Adam’s hand, and Phil inhales. He remains unconscious but he’s breathing, and Tommy grasps Adam’s arm, thanking him. Phil disappears, and Tommy looks up at Adam, questioning.

“He’ll live,” Adam assures him. “But he can’t stay here. And neither can you.”

“What’s going on?” Tommy asks, still clutching Adam’s arm.

“Hera has found you,” Adam says.

 


	9. Don’t Stop to Look at the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I lied, this chapter will be the last entirely in ancient Greece.

Tommy doesn’t speak as he processes Adam’s words. The statement is foreign to him. Hera has found him? She was looking for him? Why would the queen of the gods be interested in him?

The wind howls around the stone structure. It sounds like banshees and makes Tommy’s hair stand on end. If Hera’s involved, it could very well be banshees and not the wind. His grip on Adam’s arm tightens.

“Tommy, we can’t stay here,” Adam says.

When he looks around he sees a place that he doesn’t recognize. It’s dimly lit and quiet.

“We’re underneath the temple,” Adam tells him. “We’re only buying time. She’ll find us here eventually. She knows this place is mine.”

Tommy shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. He’s still naked and wet from the baths. Adam notices and clothes him with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t understand,” he says. It seems he’s said that a lot tonight. “Why is Hera looking for me?”

“Because of me,” Adam tells him.

Tommy shakes his head. “Why, because we’re together?”

“I don’t think you understand the enormity of what’s,” Adam begins.   

“You’re right, I don’t,” Tommy interrupts, getting angry. “I was attacked by some nut job and almost drowned. My friend died, and thankfully you brought him back, but... Adam, this is crazy.”

“It’s me she’s after,” Adam tells him. “You’re my human, you have my bond for eternity, so she’s targeting you.”

“What the hell am I worth to her?” Tommy asks. He’s completely dumbfounded. “I’m human. I don’t have any power or anything she could possibly want.”

“You own a greater power than you realize,” Adam says. “Me.”

Tommy doesn’t know what to say to that. He reaches for Adam, suddenly feeling scared and small.

“Why does she want my heart cut out?” Tommy tells him. “What could that even do? She could just strike me and get it over with.”

Adam kisses the top of his head. “Her purpose is to get back at Zeus for the love he bears humans, particularly his lovers. To do that, she’ll destroy me since I am that love. She can only do that through you. Your heart is merely a prize, proof that you...”

Adam doesn’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t need to. Tommy knows that Hera wants it as proof of Tommy’s death. Something to always show Adam when she feels vindictive. Adam’s hold on him tightens.

“But you’re a god,” Tommy says. “She can’t destroy a god. You wouldn’t die.”

“There are different types of death, my love,” Adam says. “The worst is the one who dies inside but goes on living. Taking you away would be the death of me inside. I would inevitably turn bitter and cold, and that would be poured out onto humans, who would know this is Zeus’ heart, this is True Love. It would send humanity into a dark tailspin. And they would hate Zeus. Do you understand, Tommy?”

“But you know I’m going to die one day,” Tommy points out. “I mean, not that I want to die now, but how would it be any different?”

“Your time is not up,” Adam says firmly. “There’s a huge difference in a natural end and violence. I don’t want to discuss this anymore.”

They’re silent. Tommy can’t hear anything other than Adam’s heartbeat pressed against his ear. He focuses on it, mentally recording it, just in case... If something happens and Adam can’t stop his death, then he wants to meet Hades’ final judgement with Adam’s heart strong and loud in his mind.

“What do we do?” Tommy whispers.

“I need you somewhere safe,” Adam answers. “We can’t stay here. It’s too obvious.”

“We can’t hide forever,” Tommy points out.

“We’re not going to,” Adam says. “I need to check something, but I want you somewhere else first.”

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the air around him shift. He smells hot wax, old wood, paper and charcoal wafting into his nose. He opens his eyes, relaxing as he looks around familiar surroundings. Dimitrios’ shop is closed to the public at this hour, but the owner is still there. He gave up his house after his wife died and moved into a back room of the shop. He reasoned that he spent most of his time there anyway, and the house held too many memories, so the move made sense. 

“How is this place not obvious?” Tommy asks. “Dimitrios is one of your followers and a good friend of mine.”

“She’s not all knowing, love,” Adam says, looking around. “She doesn’t know all of my followers. She’s been looking for you, not anyone else, so she’s paid no attention to anyone else.”

“Again, he’s my friend and she knows who I am,” Tommy points out, letting the end of the thought hang for Adam to figure out.

“I don’t think she knows what you look like yet,” Adam tells him, releasing him. “Or she would have been at the baths, not Mikkos. He told her that he’d found you, but he didn’t tell her anything else. He wouldn’t have if he wanted whatever reward she promised. Had he told her what you looked like, where you could be found, anything, then she would’ve come for you herself. But she sent him back, so she still doesn’t know your face. Yet.”

Tommy thinks on this. He’s a little disappointed to find that the Greek gods are not as omnipotent as he thought. Then again, he’s relieved considering the predicament he’s in.

“Well how did you know where to find me?” Tommy asks. “Or that I was in trouble?”

“You’re my soul, my mate,” Adam answers simply. “I’ll always know where you are and I’ll always feel you.”

Adam walks to the back of the store. Tommy feels warm all over at Adam’s answer. He lets it wash over him, briefly taking away his anxiety.

He hears Dimitrios’ in the back, dropping something when Adam surprises him. Tommy can hear them speaking in low tones. He strains his ears to listen but he can’t make out the exchange. When Adam returns with Dimitrios in tow, Tommy notices he’s no longer donning the flowing black coat. He’s changed to a long, sleeveless black shirt with white trim, black pants, and black boots. His hair is lighter, too, and swept back. Probably not the right time, but Tommy’s sort of turned on by this look.

Tommy smiles at Dimitrios, giving him a small wave. He turns to Adam.

“I want you to stay here,” Adam tells him. “Stay inside, do not go outside for any reason at all until I return. Stay inside. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Tommy states with a twitch. “I’m not five, Adam.”

Adam chuckles. “Of course not. I don’t mean to treat you as such, my love. I’m just very worried and very protective of you. Dimitrios has agreed to hide you. I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“Just trust me,” Adam says. “Do what I ask. I’ll be back as quickly as I can, believe that.”

Adam admitting he’s worried startles Tommy. He’s a god. If any being should not worry, it’s a god. Right? The fear must show on his face because Adam lifts Tommy’s chin with a soft hand, his eyes full of adoration.

“It’ll be alright,” Adam tells him. “I love you.”

Tommy returns the sentiment, his voice slightly trembling. He really doesn’t want Adam to leave. What if Hera finds him? Neither he nor Dimitrios can fight a goddess. When Adam disappears, Tommy’s breath leaves his body. He feels lightheaded and paralyzed. His heart pounds. What if Adam doesn’t return? What if he can’t return?

“Breathe, Tommy,” his friend demands.

Dimitrios takes Tommy’s arm and guides him to a chair. Once Tommy’s seated, Dimitrios pushes on the back of his neck until his head is between his knees.

“Deep breaths,” Dimitrios instructs. “He’ll be back. You’re going to be fine.”

Once he’s calmed down, Tommy sits up slowly. He runs through the night’s events in his mind. He doesn’t even know where Adam sent Phil. Will he even see Phil again? What about his parents and Aunt Cora?

“This is all so,” he begins. “Fucked up.”

Dimitrios sits across from him and sighs.

“Indeed, my young friend,” he replies. “Indeed it is.”

“What’s Adam going to do?” Tommy asks, remembering they talked in the back before returning to Tommy. “You know something.”

“He has a plan, Tommy,” Dimitrios answers, folding his hands. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“Why can’t I know?” Tommy demands. “I’m the one being hunted.”

“You have enough strain and worry on you right now,” Dimitrios says. “Just trust Adam.”

“Where’s he gone?” Tommy persists his questioning, determined to find out something. “What’s he doing? Why did he leave me?”

“Question me all you like,” Dimitrios tells him. “I don’t know much and what I do know I’ve been asked not to tell. You will have to trust Adam in all this.”

“I’m just scared,” Tommy admits.

“I know,” Dimitrios says, nodding. “I know. You have a right to be.”

Screeching shatters the night outside. It sounds like metal scraping on metal. Wind and lightening crash outside. The ground beneath quakes. Tommy sits up straighter in his chair, eyes fixed on the window. The sounds are high pitched and getting closer. Dimitrios goes to the window. He immediately blows out the candles in the room.

“Hide,” he says, pulling Tommy up by his arm.

Tommy doesn’t ask questions. He crouches down and runs to the hallway, sitting on the floor once he’s out of sight of any windows. Dimitrios sits next to him in the dark. They both hold their breath. The screams get louder and turn to shrieking laughter, full of hateful glee. It pierces Tommy’s ears and makes his blood run cold.

“What is that?” Tommy whispers as loud as he dares.

“Harpies,” Dimitrios whispers back.

Tommy’s stomach does a flip. He’s never seen a harpy, but he’s heard about them. Vicious creatures with sharp claws, long and pointed teeth, gray skin, dead white eyes that glow, black lips, and webbed fleshy wings. No, he’s never had a desire to see one of those. He imagines with that description the harpies could give the gorgon Medusa a run for her money in turning men to stone with a look.

“Hera will have sent them,” Dimitrios whispers. “They’re searching the city for you. Keep still. Adam should return soon.”

Tommy swallows. He’s sweating and cold at the same time. The blood pounding in his ears is loud and he feels almost deaf. The harpies scream and yack up and down the streets, in between the houses, and around the fields. How are they so loud? The noise is constant, pounding through his head like nails. Slamming into his brain over and over, cutting and beating. So much noise, so much hate radiating outward. It’s becoming unbearable. How is Dimitrios so calm? He needs to get away. He might go mad if he doesn’t. In fact, he is going mad.

He moves to get up, to run out of the door and screaming into the street in vain hope of silencing the ghastly beasts, making those dreadful noises stop piercing his mind, when Adam appears in front of him. His hands are on Tommy’s shoulders, holding him in his place.

“No,” Adam whispers. “I’m here now.”

Tommy pitches forward into Adam. He hides his face against Adam’s chest. Adam’s hands cover Tommy’s ears, and Tommy feels instant relief. The noise is quieted and his mind is instantly soothed. He hears muffled talking. When there is finally total silence all around him, he opens his eyes. It’s dark and cold. Adam produces a line of torches to light the cave.

“Where are we now?” Tommy asks.

“We’re underneath a mountain,” Adam says.    

“Dimitrios?” he asks. He’s tired of his friends getting hurt because of him.

“He’s fine,” Adam assures him. “The harpies will move on when they can’t find you. They won’t hurt Dimitrios or anyone else.”

“What if he’s overwhelmed and runs outside like I almost did?” Tommy worries.

“That won’t happen to him,” Adam says. “You were the one they wanted, so you’re the only one whose mind they could penetrate. Dimitrios and everyone else just heard noise.”

“What do we do now?” he asks.

Adam turns to him. He seems taller than before.

“Do you trust me, Tommy?” Adam asks.

“Yes,” he answers. “Why?”

“I’m going to do what is immediate and best for now to keep you safe and alive and with me,” Adam states. “Do you believe me?”

Tommy nods. “Sure. Yeah. You’re kind of scaring me”

Adam softens his stance and cups Tommy’s face in his hands.

“I don’t mean to scare you, love,” he says softly. “I just need to act fast to protect you. I need you to believe in me. I will never harm you.”

Looking into Adam’s eyes, Tommy feels himself floating. He nods, his hands wrapping around Adam’s wrists. He just needs to be touching Adam right now.

“I believe you,” he swears.

Adam’s thumb caresses Tommy’s cheek.

“Open your mouth,” he says.

Tommy does it without question. He trusts Adam with his life. And right now his life is in danger and he truly believes Adam is the only being who can protect him.

Adam leans in, opening his mouth and meeting Tommy’s. Tommy expects a kiss, but what he gets is a breath. A warm breath that tingles like an effervescent and goes deep inside him. He inhales and it fills him, every part of him, every fingertip, every toe. On his exhale, he begins to feel dizzy and sleepy.

“I have given you part of my immortality,” Adam tells him. “It is my gift to you.”

Tommy’s eyes feel scratchy and dry like he’s got sand in them. He rubs at them. They’re so heavy. He clutches Adam to just stay on his feet.

“Sleep, my beautiful love,” Adam lovingly whispers. “We will wake to a new time, and all the evil in this one will have forgotten us.”

Tommy tries to ask a question but it comes out as a gurgle. His legs give out and Adam catches him, cradles him.

“It’s just a sleep,” Adam says. “You will not age in any way while you sleep. You will be hidden and safe. You will wake to me.”

Adam gazes at a sleeping Tommy with so much love it hurts his own heart. He can feel Tommy’s body freezing in time. Nothing can touch him until he wakes, not time, not death. Not the gods. And when he wakes, Adam will be there.

With Tommy in his arms, he turns to one of the two plain stone sarcophaguses sitting side by side. He gently lays Tommy in one, arranging his clothing and smoothing his hair. He runs his fingers over his porcelain skin. He’s already longing for the day they are reunited.

He leans in and kisses Tommy gently on the lips. He covers Tommy with a diaphanous fabric and sets the stone lid, sealing it. The seal will not release until the immortality lets go and Tommy wakes.

Adam places the stone box into the mountain wall, covering the opening with more stone. Nothing looks out of place and nothing of the box is visible. Satisfied that no one will find Tommy or him here, he climbs into the second sarcophagus to join Tommy in the same deep sleep once his box is hidden and sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note so some don't freak: Hades - I am not at all suggesting that Tommy's going to Hell. If you don't know, or don't remember, Hades was the name for all of the underworld as well as the god ruling it. All of the dead passed through Hades and the god Hades looked over your life and judged where you spent eternity, Elysian Fields or Tartarus. It was a part of ancient Greek culture and belief.


	10. Forever II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On we go...

_present day, New York_

 

Tommy inhales violently as though he’s drowning. Adam removes his hand from Tommy’s eyes, and Tommy sits up.

“Oh god,” Tommy chokes out. “Did you kill me? Did I die?”

“Of course not, love,” Adam says. “I suspended you in time. You were no older when you woke, no less alive while you slept. Time just stopped for you.”

Tommy’s mind is reeling, working to process everything he’s just remembered.

“But,” he begins. “I have memories. Of this life, this time.”

“Think,” Adam says. “Do you remember a childhood in this time? Being any younger than you are now? How far back do your memories go?”

Tommy opens his mouth to tell Adam he has a flood of memories and tell him exactly what they are, but he stops. He doesn’t seem able to recall them. Did he ever have any? He tries to remember his childhood, his parents. He’s told people that he has no family, so what happened to them? All he can recall at this moment is ancient Greece. A life that was lived centuries ago.

“I do,” he insists. “You’ve got me all mixed up.”

Adam remains quiet while Tommy tries to recall anything at all.

“I definitely remember the past three years,” Tommy says. “Getting my job, this apartment. Wait…”

Adam waits, giving Tommy’s mind space to sort out what are and are not really memories. Things are resurfacing. Other things are fading, changing, and he can’t hold on to them. Something inside him feels like it’s slipping away.

“This is so strange,” Tommy mutters to himself. “I know I got my job, but I can’t remember how or when or …. It’s like I’ve just always worked there since I’ve been here?”

“Can you remember how you got to this place?” Adam asks. “We’re obviously no longer in Greece.”

He shakes his head. “You were excavated,” Tommy states, pointing a finger. “Your box was found by archeologists. And they couldn’t open it. Nobody could budge the top of that box.”

“Until you touched it,” Adam says. Tommy looks at him. “You would have been the only one able to open it if I wasn’t awake.”

“Well how did I get out, then?” Tommy asks. His tone is becoming frantic and demanding. “If I was in a box, too, and you sealed it, how did I get out without you?”

“You woke up,” Adam says. “It would release you only if you woke or I was there.”

Tommy remembers something Angie said when he came by to see the Greek artifacts that first night.

“There was another one,” he confirms. “It was found years ago in a mountain, in the same one they found yours. That must’ve been mine.”

“It was,” Adam tells him.

“How did they find mine but not yours?” he asks.

“We were underneath Pindus in Northern Greece,” Adam explains. “It’s a large and long stretch of complicated terrain. At some point during our sleep there was an earthquake, one that was deep underground. Our boxes shifted, mine dropped lower than yours. They just got separated with time, which I never counted on. So yours was found before mine.”

“How do you know that?” Tommy asks.

Adam points to the laptop. “That flat metal tablet over there. It seems to know endless amounts of information.”

“I don’t remember waking up,” Tommy states. “I don’t... why wouldn’t I remember that? Why did I forget Greece and you and everything?”

“I’m not sure,” Adam says. “Probably one of the ways the human mind protects itself? I wasn’t there when you woke. I intended to be, but it didn’t work out that way. And to keep you going, to make you adapt quickly, the immortality I gave you held on. It created temporary memories and just picked up a life as though you’d always been living it.”

“But people knew me,” Tommy realizes. “I don’t recall….ever being introduced to anyone, coworkers, no one.”

“They would’ve been given memories of you to fit yours, to help you move on without confusion or fear while you waited for me,” Adam says.

Tommy nods. That makes as much sense as anything else right now, although it’s still perplexing and everything feels strange right now. But how else could he have forgotten his entire life in Greece?

He sighs. “I can’t believe I forgot you.”

Adam touches his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy says, turning to him. “I feel horrible.”

“No, my love,” Adam soothes, pulling Tommy to him. “There is nothing to be sorry for. I’m glad you weren’t afraid and you were able to keep going.” He holds Tommy, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t ever be sorry. I had planned to be with you when you woke. It didn’t turn out that way. But you were able to get out of the box and stay safe. I’m glad the immortality stayed with you until I could get here. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you woke.”

His embrace is so familiar, so natural that Tommy forgets they’re in a completely different century from the one they started. It’s almost as though they’re still in Greece. Or what this age terms Ancient Greece. He curls up and huddles into Adam, content to stay just like this. Now that he’s remembering things, his heart breaks for the time lost while Adam stayed asleep. He suddenly doesn’t want any of the memories of the past few years on his own. They shouldn’t be his. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way.

“We weren’t supposed to lose so much time,” Tommy whispers.

“It’s okay,” Adam says, petting Tommy’s hair. “You’re safe. That’s all that matters. I did this so you would be safe.”

Tommy looks up at Adam, taking in his features as if he were seeing the god for the first time all over again. He feels that drop in his stomach, the flare behind his heartbeats.

“Take me to bed,” he says softly.

Adam kisses him and Tommy feels the shift of air, feels the bed underneath his back as Adam rolls him over. Tommy settles and allows himself to relax as Adam undresses him, kissing and caressing exposed skin with close attention all the way to the crease in his hips. It’s been way too long.

When Adam is inside him, Tommy gasps at the feel, the heat, the waves of agonizing pleasure that he’s forgotten. Adam is unhurried and steady. Tommy lets himself melt into it. When he comes the first time with an aching groan, he grabs the back of his thighs and tries to spread himself wider for Adam.

“Keep me hard,” he pleads. “I want more.”

“Always, love,” Adam says with a sly smile.

When Adam finally comes, Tommy’s lost count of his own. His body is so sensitive that his skin jumps when Adam touches his arm. His mind is completely blown and fuzzy and numb. Fuck he loves it. They lie side by side, breathing hard, sweat evaporating. Making up for lost time is going to be fun.

Tommy thinks on what Adam told him earlier. He’s not sure he buys the your-mind-compensated theory, but he can’t come up with any other explanation. There are plenty of people in the world whose minds do not compensate for shit. Then again, it’s not likely they have a Greek god’s immortality working inside them. He really wishes Adam had woken first, though. He just can’t stand that they’ve lost three years that they should’ve been together.

Tommy sits up with a sigh.

“What is it?” Adam asks, taking his hand.

“Nothing,” Tommy answers. “Well, not nothing, I guess. I was just wondering about my parents. What happened to them? And my aunt Cora? Phil and Dimitrios? What happened? And where did they think I’d gone?”

Adam sits up, rubbing Tommy’s shoulders.

“Well, Dimitrios knew what I had in mind,” Adam tells him. “The others, though, I don’t know.”

“Maybe he told them. I wish I knew,” Tommy says quietly. “I hate to think that my mom thought…”

He swallows a sob. His parents probably thought something horrible had happened to him. They probably thought he’d died. How could he leave them and let them think something like that? Let them live with those dreadful uncertainties? Then again, what else was he supposed to do? Adam had to act fast and he did. Tommy’s life was in danger then. If Adam hadn’t acted, Tommy likely would’ve been killed. He lies back down, pulling Adam with him. Wrapped securely in Adam’s arms, Tommy sleeps. It’s a comfortable sleep, one he hasn’t had since 300 BC.

 

_He opens his eyes. They feel gritty and dry. The air is cold, his body is cold. Whatever he’s lying on is hard and unforgiving. There’s something on his face. It tickles. He lifts his hand to swat at it. His hand feels like it’s made of lead and he has a hard time moving it. When he finally gets it to his face to push off whatever is tickling it, he’s tired. The thing on his face actually reaches down his body and it’s as light as spider’s web. Maybe he got in a fight with Arachne and she cocooned him in a web. Except he’s never met Arachne. Wait…. who? What was he thinking about? His brain feels foggy._

_He tries to sit up, feeling an ache in his lower back, like a rusty hinge. He doesn’t get far before his head hits something above him. He lies back down with a hurt moan. He feels puny. He doesn’t like that. Where the fuck is he and why is it so dark? He rests before attempting to reach his hands up to whatever is over top of him. He tries to remember the last thing that happened to him before he woke up here. A silky voice echoes in his head, then vanishes. He couldn’t make out what it said. Or to whom it belonged. He raises his hands faster than he thinks he’s able and jams a finger into something hard above him. He curses and holds his hand. He has the urge to call out to someone… someone specific, but he can’t remember who._

_When he reaches up again, he goes slowly, feeling out the top. It’s cold and hard and smooth. What the fuck is it? His hands slide down the sides and he concludes he’s some sort of box. Is he dead? He hopes he’s not buried. He’ll never get out then._

_He moves his hands back to the top, holding them there. He wants to push this lid, see if it’ll open, but he’s afraid it won’t open. If it won’t open, he’ll be stuck in whatever this is with no idea how he got here, how long he’s been here, how to get out, and he’ll go crazy. Before he suffocates, that is. He mentally counts to three, then shoves. The lid moves. He keeps pushing, afraid to break the momentum and stop its progress. He sees light above his head; it’s very dim, but it’s light. When he moves his hands back, he finds a gap between him and the lid. Raising his hands, he feels nothing but air, and his heart jumps. He’s free. He lifts himself to sitting, his head above the edge of the box._

_He looks around. It’s a large, crowded room. He’s never seen anything like this before. He sees a lot of shelves that look like metal. Rows and rows of boxes made of something that looks like paper. But who makes boxes out of paper? They wouldn’t last. It’s quiet in the room. A metallic groan above startles him and suddenly a cold wind is blowing in his face. He begins to feel as though he’s suffocating and it frightens him. But as suddenly as the panic came over him, it disappears, and he ignores the air and the noise of the air conditioner. He pulls himself up slowly, edging out the box, still looking around while trying to watch his footing. When he’s standing on the floor, which is made of some cold, hard substance unknown to him, he walks stiffly around. His joints ache. He doesn’t know why. He feels he should remember, that he knew at some point, but doesn’t know now, so it must not be important._

_He turns in circles, giving the room a cursory sweep. He sees a large, stone box in the corner. It’s as big as a sarcophagus but it has no markings. He wonders what time it’s from. Strange that there are no markings on it. It’ll be difficult to pinpoint its age._

_Doors behind him open, and he turns._

_“Oh, you’re here early,” she says, smiling. “How are you doing this morning, Tommy?”_

_He shrugs. “Fine,” he answers. He turns back to the box. “Hey Angie, Where did this come from?”_

_Angie walks to him and stands next to him. “It’s from Greece. Estimated period 300 BC.”_

_She says it with pride and Tommy smiles. He loves Greece. He’s not sure why since he’s never been there, but he feels a connection with it nonetheless. It’s a weird connection, more like a pull, as though he belongs there. But that’s crazy._

_“What’s in it?” he asks._

_“We don’t know yet,” she says. “We haven’t been able to remove the top.”_

_He nods. Archives and archeologists have a hard task manipulating and maneuvering such old objects with care. He really likes the history, though. He gazes at the box, now closed, having completely forgotten that he emerged from it._

_“Well, I’m going to start my shift,” Tommy says, almost robotically._

_Angie bids him farewell, and he leaves the room._

 

Tommy opens his eyes, blinking at the sunlight streaming from the window. He knows the dream wasn’t a dream but a memory. It even feels like a past memory now. He looks next to him. Adam is sitting up in bed with the laptop. His brow is furrowed as he looks at the screen, then he picks it up and turns it over to examine the underside. Tommy grins. Adam can’t quite figure out computers yet. He inhales deeply and rolls over to snuggle Adam’s side.

“How has a god not figured out technology yet?” he asks. “Wait until you see my cell phone.”

“Your what?” Adam asks, and Tommy snorts. “This thing is fascinating. Is it a god of some sort?”

“No,” Tommy says. “But some people put their entire lives in it and worship it like it is.”

Adam looks at him clearly not comprehending what Tommy means. Tommy smiles. He knows Adam will get the hang of it in no time.

“Well it knows everything,” Adam announces, punching buttons on the keyboard.

“It doesn’t,” Tommy corrects. “Don’t believe everything you read on that thing. Trust me.”

Adam carefully sets the laptop aside and slides down under the covers, rolling onto his side to face Tommy.

“How did you learn to speak English so fast?” Tommy asks.

Adam gives half a shrug. “Just came to me. And I recognized it as what you were speaking.”

Tommy nods. “Must be a god thing.”

Adam touches his face. “Are you remembering things now?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says.

He doesn’t know what else to add to that. Is he happy about it? Sad? What does he do now? The life he was living was, essentially, a lie. How does he go back to living it now knowing who he is and what he’s been through?

“Am I immortal now?” he suddenly asks.

“No,” Adam tells him. “I gave you what I could to get you through a frozen sleep. It didn’t alter anything in you. And now that you no longer need it, it has dissipated.”

Tommy hums an affirmation. He remembers feeling as though something was slipping away from him last night. That must’ve been it. The realization saddens him.

“So I’m still human,” Tommy concludes.

Silence falls between them. Tommy kisses Adam’s hand and holds it to his cheek.

He’s suddenly overwhelmed with longing and sorrow. He misses Greece, his life, his friends, his family. He doesn’t like it here in New York anymore. He wasn’t supposed to be here anyway.

“What’s the matter?” Adam asks with surprise and concern.

“I wanna go home,” he says, his breath hitching, tears stinging his eyes.

Adam pulls him close, kissing his tears.

“Of course, my love,” Adam soothes. “We will go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I set the end of this at chapter 12. That's as far as I have planned out for this. It may or may not go further, it's really up to the characters. I had no idea when I started it that it would be as long as it is now or that so much would happen. I love it when that happens. :) Enjoy!


	11. Open Your Heart, Leave with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onward to modern Greece

“Close your eyes,” Adam says softly against Tommy’s lips.

Tommy swallows another sob and does what Adam asks. He feels Adam’s lips on his. A brief distortion of the atmosphere makes his stomach flip and then settle. The air feels different, smells different. He can feel Greece before he opens his eyes and it makes him smile.

They’re standing in a clearing. Tommy recognizes it and his heart jumps with delight. He breathes deeply, his eyes scanning the landscape. The trees seem greener, the sky bluer, the air cleaner. It’s the forest near Adam’s temple. He wonders if the temple is still there.

The thought gives him pause. Greece has changed a lot since 300 BC. He’s seen pictures and videos of modern Greece. But Adam hasn’t. Tommy’s had three years of modern life. But Adam hasn’t. Tommy knows that Adam will adjust, of course he will, but it will be a shock to him first. He feels an urge to protect Adam. He knows he can’t, and there’s no way to ease Adam into modern Greece.

“Adam,” Tommy begins.

But Adam isn’t listening. He moves around Tommy toward the temple past the trees. He moves fast and Tommy trots to keep up with his absurdly long legs. Tommy makes a grab for Adam’s arm but he misses and Adam breaks through the trees into the clearing, facing the temple. He stops abruptly and Tommy nearly collides into him.

The temple is still standing. At least the structure is. The outside is faded and crumbling from weather and lack of upkeep. The door is missing, its frame broken. Tommy was afraid of this. He’s seen current pictures of the temples in Greece, once big and important centers of Greek life, now lackluster and in ruins. Shit, he wishes he’d thought of this before asking to come home.

He puts a hand on Adam’s arm. The look on his face is confusion and grief.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I should’ve thought to warn you.”

“I don’t understand,” Adam mutters.

“We were asleep a long time,” Tommy says, feeling inadequate. He has no idea how to explain this. “Greece has changed a lot.”

“Obviously,” Adam flatly states, still staring wide eyed at his temple. 

Tommy searches for the words, but he has none. Adam walks slowly to the doorway.

“But you can fix this,” Tommy offers to his back. “You’re the god, it’s yours. You can make it like it was again.”

Adam gingerly touches the broken door frame before stepping over the threshold. Tommy follows him inside. He may not have a clue what to say, but he should be there.

The interior is dark and smells of age and mildew. The marble is stained, broken and the floors are dull, creaking as they step across. Tommy looks around, feeling sad. He knows the ancient temples have fallen to pieces and some restored as much as possible, but to be inside one, the very one he’s personally connected to hurts his heart. He can’t imagine what it’s doing to Adam.

Adam slowly steps up to the altar and Tommy follows. The marble has been defaced with scratches and gouges, ink and paint, what modern society calls graffiti. There’s a large black heart with a red arrow painted in the center. A crack in the marble runs through the middle, making it a broken heart. The phrase “Love Sucks” is painted underneath.

“Are you okay?” Tommy asks in a whisper.

Adam shakes his head. He raises his hand and brings it down on the altar. It cracks, bursting into a blue flame and falls to ashes at his feet. When he turns, Tommy can see the anger alight in his eyes. Adam marches down the steps.

“Adam, don’t,” Tommy calls after him.

He runs outside. As soon as he’s clear of the doorway, Adam raises both hands at the temple. Thick bolts of white light fly from his hands and shoot into the structure. The building explodes, throwing marble and wood everywhere. The ground shakes and the air grows hot. Tommy ducks behind Adam to avoid the flying debris. He peers around Adam’s shoulder at the pile of smoking, dusty ruins.

 

“You’ve made the news,” Tommy announces from the hotel bed as he flips through TV channels.

“I don’t know what that is,” Adam says indifferently. He’s seated at the table across from the bed looking through the hotel’s Guide to Greece book left on the dresser.

After the explosion at the temple, Tommy begged Adam to take them away from there quickly before people arrived, namely the police. Adam brought them to what used to be the main street in their time. Stunned at how the area had changed, Adam stood there gaping at the world around him. Tommy grabbed his hand and led him down the road until they came across a hotel. He led Adam to the window and pointed at guests checking in. When they pulled out money to pay for their room, Tommy told Adam they needed the same type of paper, they needed money. Adam grimaced but he did produce a large stack of euros in Tommy’s hand.

Once checked in, Tommy attempted to gather his thoughts. But the turmoil was still rolling off Adam and he grabbed Tommy by the neck, throwing him on the bed. Tommy had no idea rough sex could be so fucking incredible or that he could be twisted into so many positions. He had no idea he could yell so loudly or get off so hard it bordered on violent. He hoped Adam made the room soundproof for the other guests’ sake.

“It’s a big deal,” Tommy informs him. “At least in this age.”

Adam snorts, shaking his head. He turns a page in the book.

“What?” Tommy asks. Not even sex eased Adam’s broodiness.

He doesn’t answer and Tommy shuts off the TV and tosses the remote on the bedside table.

“Well they don’t have a clue what happened, but they’re leaning towards just vandals,” Tommy tells him. “I seriously doubt they’ll conclude it’s a pissed off god.”

“I can rebuild it,” Adam says.

“You can’t just rebuild it,” Tommy says.

“It’s my temple,” Adam reminds him. “I can do what I want with it.”

“Adam, you can’t just make buildings appear in this age,” Tommy insists. “It would cause an uproar. People would freak out.”

Adam slams the book shut and throws it across the room. It slaps the wall and drops to the floor.

“Well maybe that’s what humans need,” he snaps. “Something to scare the hell out of them and remind them who they are the in grand scheme of things. I’m a god. They ruined my temple.”

Sparks are starting to flick off Adam. It startles Tommy. Adam can’t lose control in here. He’ll kill everyone.

“Adam, please calm down,” Tommy says cautiously. “You have every right to be angry, but remember we haven’t been here in a long time. The world has changed a lot.”

Adam gives a scornful laugh. “Have you seen the temples they’re advertising in that… book?”

He’s not looking for an answer so Tommy stays silent, hoping if Adam just yells it out he’ll calm down.

“They’re destroyed!” he shouts. “They’re ruined and people march their mindless happy asses to these holy structures to gawk and smile and say it’s culture. Humans didn’t bother respecting these holy sites over time, and now they’re garbage. So _now_ it’s a big deal? _Now_ you want to preserve them?”

“It’s tourism,” Tommy says quietly.

“It’s sacrilegious,” Adam yells. “Have you seen Zeus’ temple in Athens? How did that happen? How has he, out of all the gods, not punished mankind for that? And Athena’s Parthenon, why was it ever allowed to be used as a storage area for war? And where are her sculptures? Why has she not done anything about this?”

Tommy is not about to offer the information that the surviving sculptures were sold to a museum in London. He also figures this is not the right time to tell Adam that the modern world views Zeus and the other gods, including him, as myths, beings that never existed except in stories.

“Adam, things have changed a lot,” Tommy says. “It’s been centuries since we’ve been here. Everything is different. People are different, society, politics, even religion. It’s all changed and moved on. We haven’t. Not yet.”

“It’s unacceptable,” Adam says, shaking his head.

He wants to tell Adam that he can’t do anything about it, but he doesn’t want to anger him anymore than he is.

“Someone has to punish them for all of this,” Adam states.

“No,” Tommy pleads. “Adam, you can’t do that.”

That’s all they need – Adam labeled a murderer and pursued by police.

“Why not?” he asks. “I’m a god. They can’t touch me.”

“They can touch me,” Tommy reminds him. “I’m not a god. They’ll come after me if they can’t get to you.”

Tommy sees some of the anger in Adam’s eyes die a little.

“I guess some things don’t change,” Adam sighs. “I wanted to get you away from being hunted. I won’t bring it on you now just because I’m angry.”

Tommy inwardly breathes a sigh of relief.

“I know it hurts,” Tommy tells him. “It hurts me and I didn’t build the temple, it’s not mine, so I can’t imagine how it feels to you.”

“It’s yours, too,” Adam says. “When Zeus called the Fates and altered the curse, it was done on that spot where the temple stood. That’s why I put the temple there. It’s where your life was threaded into mine.”

A lump forms in Tommy’s throat. He remembers Dimitrios telling him that the location of a temple usually had a special meaning to the god. He wishes he’d known the location’s meaning to Adam and him back then.

“The meaning is still the same,” Tommy says. “That will never change.”

Adam’s face softens.

“Why don’t we go out and walk around,” Tommy suggests. “Get to know Greece again?”

Adam sighs. “I guess we should.”

Tommy knows Adam doesn’t feel like it, but they can’t sit in a hotel room forever. Adam has to face it sometime, and so does Tommy. At least Tommy’s more used to this age and hopefully he can guide Adam into it. A human teaching a god. It makes him grin.

“What?” Adam asks, smiling with him.

“Nothing,” Tommy replies. “I wonder if the hot springs are still around.”

“I’m sure we can find one,” Adam says.

Tommy cocks an eyebrow at him. “A private one?”

Adam smirks. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Adam holds the french fry between his fingers and stares at it. Tommy watches him with a smile.

“This is a potato?” Adam asks with a look of distaste.

“They’re good,” Tommy says.

“What happened to it?” Adam asks, studying it.

“Eat it,” Tommy demands.

After walking around for two hours, Tommy found an outdoor café and announced he was starving. Glancing at the menu he realized Adam may not know the current popular foods like french fries, which Tommy loved. Thankfully, Greece still retained her basic foods. Adam ordered honey and baklava and olives while asking Tommy why they had to order at all when he could just create food for them. Tommy answered that they should get used to living modern life like everyone else, to which Adam replied all this waiting on other people was unnecessary.

Adam sighs and puts the fry in his mouth, chewing slowly. 

“It’s greasy,” he informs Tommy, grabbing his wine glass.

Tommy shakes his head and stuffs four of them into his mouth.

“So what do you think about Greece now?” Tommy asks. “We’ve been walking around for a while.”

“It’s crowded,” Adam concludes.

“And?” Tommy prods when Adam doesn’t continue. Adam shrugs. “I know it’s not what we left, but we have to give it a chance. Don’t we?”

Adam looks up, rolling a red olive between his fingers.

“Want to see your house?” he asks.

Tommy blinks and stops chewing. He hasn’t thought of his house. He’s not sure he wants to see what happened to it. Adam pops the olive in his mouth, staring pointedly at Tommy. Dread is forming in his stomach and he realizes what Adam’s doing. Tommy’s been insistent that Adam embrace all the changes and calm down about his temple, his “house,” and now it’s Tommy’s turn.

“Sure,” he says, trying to sound excited.  “Um, I don’t know all the street names anymore, so I’m not sure if we can find it.”

“I know where it is,” Adam assures him.

Tommy nods. “Okay. Sounds fine.”

Once they pay and leave – and Tommy had to remind Adam they needed to pay before leaving – they walk down the road, Adam holding Tommy’s hand. Tommy’s not sure if it’s out of affection or to prevent him from getting away from this confrontation. They walk in silence. Some of the roads are paved, some are still stone. Buildings have attempted to maintain their ancient look, keeping up the clay and wood. The stone structures have fared better, and while they’ve been repainted, they still retain their staple materials and architecture. It is, however, strange to see buildings and statues that were once just buildings and statues in Tommy’s day now labeled monuments and off limits to the public. He recognizes some of the faces etched into the friezes on these monuments, past senators and gods and events, and it makes him feel surreal.

He glances over at Adam, then looks again. Adam is now wearing sunglasses.

“Where did you get those?” he asks.

“Everybody’s wearing these eye covers,” Adam answers. “I saw a guy wearing this style and I liked it.”

“You didn’t take them from him, did you?” Tommy asks.

“Of course not,” Adam says. “You know I’m not a thief.”

Tommy nods. They walk on, silence falling between them again. He looks back at Adam.

“I want a pair,” he declares.

 

They stand before an empty lot. In fact, all of what was once Tommy’s neighborhood is one big empty lot. The grass and trees are green and lush, but the buildings are gone. Tommy lifts the sunglasses off his face. He stares silently at the spot where his house used to stand.

“How do you feel?” Adam asks.

“Strange,” Tommy replies hollowly. “Out of place. I was born in that house. I grew up in it.”

The wind blows and Tommy swears he can hear his mom’s laughter just out of reach.

“It’s all gone,” he states, his voice cracking. “There’s nothing. Just gone.”

He feels Adam’s hand on his back. He should be angry with Adam for bringing him here, but he can’t bring himself to it.

“I do understand,” Tommy says, turning to him. “How you felt when you saw the temple. I get it. But we can’t live in the past. I don’t want to.”

Adam touches Tommy’s face, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. Tommy loves Adam so much he feels like he’s drowning sometimes.

“We have a limited amount of time together,” he tells Adam. “I have a limited amount of time. I’m human, I won’t always be here. I want us to spend this time to the fullest, not regressing or angry or sad. Can’t we do that?”

The look in Adam’s eyes leads Tommy to believe Adam had forgotten his mortality. He’s forgotten as well the past few days himself. Easy to do, they’ve both jumped centuries by supernatural means. But Tommy is not immortal and they need to remember it.

Adam clears his throat but doesn’t speak. He just nods, enfolding Tommy in his arms, clutching him tightly.


	12. Forever Won’t Be Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. :)

“How does a god get so many freckles?” Tommy asks.

Adam lies on his stomach, naked and uncovered. His face is turned toward the open window as a light breeze blows in. Tommy lies next to him just as naked and uncovered, running his fingers over Adam’s back, making patterns.

“Apollo,” Adam replies. His voice is almost dreamy. Tommy’s touch on his back is making him sleepy. “He had a fondness for me and marked me with kisses from the Sun.”

Apollo marked him? Tommy feels jealousy flicker in his stomach.

“They’re everywhere,” he comments, not realizing his short burst of jealousy comes out in his tone.

Adam chuckles. “No need to be jealous, love.  He just wanted to make me even more unique.”

Tommy doesn’t reply, but now he wonders exactly how many other lovers Adam’s had before him. He has no right to be jealous considering he’s been with others before Adam as well.

“Stop thinking about it,” Adam mumbles.

“What?” Tommy asks, feigning ignorance.

“Whatever happened before we met is over and gone,” Adam says. “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I know that,” Tommy says, almost petulantly.

With a drowsy inhale, Adam turns over, facing Tommy. He brushes the hair back from Tommy’s forehead.

“No one compares to you,” Adam reminds him.

“What about when I’m gone?” Tommy asks quietly.

Adam’s smile fades.

“Not even then,” he replies.

Tommy hears the note of sadness and he feels guilty for bringing it up. He doesn’t know why he mentioned it. Maybe because deep down he’s really pissed off at this deal. Sure when he dies, he’ll go to the Elysian Fields (hopefully) and he’ll live out eternity stuck in time with no sadness, and that’s all well and good, but he’d rather be with Adam. Not to mention, while Tommy’s in paradise living in one happy day for eternity, the god will be living real time without him. No, Tommy’s not happy at all about this arrangement.

“Do you think you’ll find someone else?” he asks.

“Tommy,” Adam says sadly.

Tommy doesn’t know why he’s pushing this. It’s not like he’s going to die tomorrow. But he’s suddenly bothered by it and hurt that Adam might move on when he’s gone. How is he going to be happy in paradise when Adam’s moving on with someone else? Not that he can begrudge Adam finding someone else. Forever is a long time to be alone.

“I’d understand,” he whispers. He won’t, but it sounds like the right thing to say.

“Stop,” Adam says. “Please.”

He pulls Tommy tightly to him, his head fitting underneath Adam’s chin. Tommy breathes in the scent of Adam’s skin. It’s a sweet spice laced with magic and eternity. He can feel his soul getting drunk on it and he breathes deeper. Adam’s body radiates warmth and comfort and Tommy molds himself into it. Adam tightens his hold, allowing Tommy to float in security.

 

Tommy gazes out of the window overlooking the Aegean Sea. They’ve moved from the hotel to a house. Adam was going to make a house, but Tommy insisted, like with the temple, that he couldn’t just make a building appear, it would stir up unwanted attention. They found an existing house, and Adam changed the inside to resemble the homes from ancient days. Tommy felt more at home in it than he ever did in New York. He briefly wondered about Angie and his job at the museum, if he was missed. Adam reassured him that, while Tommy was unforgettable, given the circumstances anyone who’d been in contact with him over the past three years had been relieved of any and all memories of him. Tommy agreed it was just easier that way. He belonged here anyway.

“I’m thinking of looking for Dimitrios’ old shop,” Tommy states. “I know it’s not there anymore, but I kind of want to see what it is now. And my aunt Cora’s place. Maybe I can find where they’re lying now? And my parents?”

Adam nods. “I can tell you where they are, if you’d like to visit their resting places.”

“Yeah, I want to do that,” Tommy says, pulling on clothes.

Adam watched a few shows on TV and then filled the closet based on current styles he saw since they’d left New York without any of Tommy’s things. When he donned a floor length, purple velvet coat and black top hat with feathers, he turned to Tommy, holding his head high.

“Too much?” he asked.

Tommy stared wide eyed. He was gorgeous, no doubt, but …

“A little,” Tommy replied.

Adam nodded his agreement and went on “changing” outfits.

Now Tommy watches him buttoning up a shirt over snug faded jeans and, frankly, Adam looks smoking hot. He’s contemplating foregoing his outing and making Adam undress and spend the day in bed.  He looks up at Adam’s reflection in the mirror and finds Adam watching him with a smirk.

“Stop reading my mind,” Tommy chastises.

“Stop having delicious thoughts,” Adam retorts.

Tommy narrows his eyes at Adam when he can’t think of a reply. Adam smiles.

“Are you coming with me?” he asks.

“I have something I want to do,” Adam says.

“What are you going to do?” Tommy asks, his tone laced with caution.

Adam’s resistance to modern Greek culture is a daily thing. He finds the current time crass and disrespectful. Tommy figures he remembers their age of Greece differently considering some of the bacchanalian festivals that took place or the orgies that went on in some bath houses, but arguing with a god is tiring.

“Don’t worry,” Adam says. “I’m not going to change the world or put up new buildings or anything like that.”

He pauses, and Tommy feels a brief rush of apprehension.

“I’m going to talk to Zeus,” Adam says, turning to him. “I need to speak with him.”

They haven’t discussed the gods since they returned, not any of them. Tommy has gotten fairly used to a world that disputes their existence. He’s not sure Adam has realized that yet and he’s not sure how to broach the subject.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Tommy asks. “I mean… today, people don’t…”

“I know people don’t believe in them anymore,” Adam tells him. “And that’s likely why they’re not around any longer. Not around here anyway.”

“They’re still around?” Tommy asks. Shit, that means Hera is, too.

Adam nods. “They are. I feel them. They’re not as strong as they once were. Belief is a large part of a god’s existence. We don’t die, but if people no longer believe, then we lose power and ability. We sort of fade.”

“You haven’t faded or lost power,” Tommy points out.

“People will always believe in Love,” Adam says. “They will always crave it, search for it, pine over it, kill for it. Love is its own power. It’ll always drive people whether they realize it or not. Make sense?”

“I guess,” Tommy says.

Tommy sits down. Hera is still alive and probably still wants him dead.

Adam kneels in front of him, taking his hands. “Don’t be scared. She won’t know I’ve been there. She won’t know we’re here.”

Looking into his eyes, Tommy almost believes him. He knows Adam believes what he says, and maybe he’s right. Maybe she’ll never know. But maybe she will.

“Why are you chancing it?” Tommy asks.

“I’m searching for something,” Adam says. “I need Zeus’ help.”

“What is it?” Tommy asks.

He kisses Tommy’s hands. “I’ll be back before you, count on it.”

Before Tommy can reply or ask again what he’s looking for, Adam disappears.

 

He walks the old streets of Greece, memories dancing all around him. Some bring a smile to his face. Some hurt. Others are vague and out of reach. The buildings that are left from his time retain pieces of what they were and Tommy can still see his hometown like a ghost underneath.  Shops have changed names as have streets. The layout is still the same, though. If he stops and stares long enough he can see Phil running down the middle of the street, traffic be damned. It’s all changed so much, yet still the same. He can’t imagine home being anywhere but here regardless.

He keeps walking, searching for Dimitrios’ shop. When he finds the location, he stands across from the building, watching the door, waiting for Dimitrios to come outside. Outward, it’s still small, white rock, rounded corners and edges. By the sign, it’s now a small art gallery, and Tommy thinks Dimitrios would approve. He finally crosses the street and goes inside.

The gallery is quiet, carpeted, and dimly lit. Nostalgia takes his breath away. He can almost see Dimitrios at his table in the far corner, painting, while Tommy wanders the room, rearranging books and peering over his shoulder. He remembers clearly the night he left, the harpies screaming, and crouching in fear in the hallway. He swallows as a shiver runs through him. That time, that place no longer exist.

The art in the small gallery is diverse. Not only are paintings displayed, there are drawings, pottery, jewelry, sculptures, and none of them look new. Tommy picks a side of the room and looks closer at the items on display in the glass cases. He jumps when an elderly voice behind him calls a greeting.

“Apologies,” the man laughs. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No problem,” Tommy replies, catching his breath.

“Visiting?” the man asks.

“Just moved here,” Tommy answers. It’s true. He did just move here. Again.

“Lovely,” the man beams. “So out seeing the town and decided to stop in, then.”

“Something like that,” Tommy says.

“Everything here is local,” the man explains. “And some of it dates all the way back to the BC era.”

“You’re kidding,” Tommy says. “How did you keep it from the bigger museums?”

“Well, several have made pretty handsome offers,” the man assures him. “But there’s not much left here, in this town, and we really wanted to keep as much of the local history here as we could. We did sell some to the larger museums, it seemed fair and we had bills, but we felt a duty to keep some as well. Need to know where you’re from, after all. I’m Mr Pagonis.”

Tommy smiles. “Tommy. So these are all local items?”

“Yes,” Mr Pagonis says. “Everything in here is part of this town.”

He begins walking and Tommy naturally walks with him. He points to vases and terra cotta bowls, drawings and sculptures, and Tommy marvels that they’re still around.

“The oldest items are on display in the back,” Mr Pagonis says, leading him to the back of the shop.

Tommy stops when he sees the painting at the back of the room. It’s behind glass in a tall, air tight box, a soft light shining next to it. He can’t believe he’s seeing this.

“Ah, that’s our oldest piece,” Mr Pagonis says with pride. “It’s of Agapios, god of true love, and his oracle.”

Tommy’s stomach is doing somersaults. It’s the panel that Dimitrios wouldn’t let him see. It’s a beautiful rendering of Tommy kneeling on the altar, his head turned to a profile view with his blond hair framing his painted face, and Adam, beautiful and larger than life and surrounding Tommy in an ethereal glow, his eyes sharp and possessive. Tommy clearly belongs to the god in this picture. Is this the aura Dimitrios saw? How did this picture even survive?

“Where did you find this?” Tommy asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s been passed down through generations,” Mr Pagonis tells him. “Through a family, along with the story of Agapios and how he found his own heart in this man, the love of his life and to keep him near, the god made him the oracle. Of course, they were doomed from the start, the oracle being human, but that’s always Love’s greatest story, isn’t it? One day, they disappeared. Most people believe that Agapios couldn’t bear the thought of one day losing his lover to Death so he froze the oracle in an ice cave and he stands watch over him. People search for that cave, actually, believing if they find the god and his love, they will be granted their greatest desire forever.”

“Is that so?” Tommy mumbles. He’s listening, but not processing.

“Nobody’s ever found them, of course,” Mr Pagonis comments. “I guess half the fun is the search, right?”

Tommy nods absently. On ice in a cave? Close enough, he supposes.

“The painter wouldn’t sell it,” Mr Pagonis continues. “It was the only piece he never sold because it was his favorite. They say he knew the god and his oracle. He passed it on through his family, of course, and eventually the family fell on hard times, like most people here. They sold it to me. I was glad to get it. It’s a rare piece, in remarkable condition, and part of the local mythology. Lovers woo each other with stories of Agapios and his oracle. Quite charming, actually.”

“Mythology, yes,” Tommy says.

Mr Pagonis looks at Tommy, his brow furrowing.

“You know,” he starts, then looks at the painting again. “You resemble that man in the painting. The oracle.”

“I do?” Tommy asks. He knows damn well he does; it’s him, after all.

Mr Pagonis laughs. “You sure do! Isn’t that something. Maybe you’re a descendant.”

“Maybe,” Tommy laughs with him. Sure he is.

“Well, look around all you like,” Mr Pagonis says, bowing his head. “Any questions, just ask.”

Tommy thanks him and looks back at the painting. He feels his heart swell. He misses his old friend. He misses his family. He misses ancient Greece. Everything has changed, but he hasn’t, not really. He’s just recovered his memories, his real life, only to find none of it’s the same. He went to sleep in one world and woke up in another. The shift is dizzying. Even more so when he remembers he’s still not safe, not if Hera is still around.

Tommy pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of the painting. He hopes he can talk Adam into making him a copy. When he leaves, he waves to Mr Pagonis, promising to return. Maybe he should bring Adam with him next time. He wonders what Mr Pagonis’ reaction might be if he sees that Adam looks just like Agapios. He almost laughs out loud at this thought.

True to his word, Adam is back when Tommy returns.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Tommy asks.

“Not yet,” Adam says. “I have something I have to do. I need you to stay here. Okay? Don’t go anywhere. I want you here when I get back.”

“Okay,” Tommy states, lost as to what’s so important this time. The last time Adam asked him to stay put.... Tommy’s eyes widen in alarm. “Harpies aren’t going to be involved this time, are they?”

“No,” Adam reassures him, kissing his forehead. “Not at all, love. There’s no danger. I just really want you here when I return. It’s important.”

“Well, alright,” Tommy agrees, breathing a sigh of relief. He’s still lost as to what’s so important, but whatever. “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know,” Adam admits.

“What if you’re gone for days?” Tommy asks, suddenly feeling like riling Adam up.

“I won’t be gone that long,” Adam says.

“You don’t know that,” Tommy insists. “You just said you don’t know how long you’re going to be gone. You could be gone for days.”

Adam stares at him. “I’m not going to be gone for days.”

“I don’t believe you,” Tommy states. “All I know is that you want me to stay here and I could be sitting here forever waiting on you.”

“Forever?” Adam catches the gleam in Tommy’s eyes and smiles. “I may not know how long this is going to take, but I know someone who’s going over my knee when I get back.”

“Then I suggest you hurry,” Tommy grins.

Several hours later, Tommy is sitting outside, looking over the Aegean Sea again. He loves watching the water. It’s still the color of Adam’s eyes. The waves soothe him, take his mind back in time, and for a while he believes that everything is as it used to be. A cold wind blows him from behind, chilling his back. It’s out of sync with the warm wind blowing in his face. Does wind normally blow in two directions at once?

The change in the air stills Tommy. The world suddenly feels wrong. He realizes the day he’s feared has arrived. He’s not prepared and Adam’s not here. So be it. He inhales slowly and carefully stands. He refuses to meet Death sitting down. He turns and looks at the goddess standing behind him.

Hera is more striking than the myths give her credit. She’s tall and slender with long, rich dark hair, her face pale and smooth with sharp features. Her eyes are indeed owl like, glowing and ruthless. He stands still under her gaze as she looks him over.

“And here you are,” she softly croons. “I’ve spent a long time searching for you.”

He doesn’t reply. What’s he supposed to say?

“Do you know who I am?” she asks.

“Hera,” he replies quietly.

“Do you know why I’m here?” she asks.

“You want to kill me,” he states.

“Such an ugly word, kill,” she says with a scowl. “Let’s not be crude with one another. This age is already uncouth enough.”

“What would you call it?” he asks.

Hera sighs. “Revenge, my darling.”

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Tommy points out.

“No, but this isn’t really about you,” she explains. “You‘re just unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle.”

Her smile is sympathetic and he damn near believes she regrets that she’s about to kill him.

“Oh, Tommy,” she continues. “I only wanted my husband, my god, my king. And he insisted on cavorting with others, with humans, no less. And then Agapios appeared. True Love. For the humans.”

Tommy doesn’t reply. He’s hoping she’ll keep talking until Adam returns.

She pauses and tilts her head. “Do you know how many human lovers your god has had?” When he doesn’t reply she smiles cruelly. “Too many to count. Disgusting. Then you came along. True Love’s heart in human form.”

She pauses again, looking him up and down. “I must say, you are lovely. It’s no wonder at all he’s so smitten.”

She walks slowly towards him. He takes a step back, mindful of the edge of the cliff behind him.

“Did you really think you could hide forever?” she asks. “Did you think I would never find you?”

“We just wanted to get away,” he tells her. “This isn’t fair, Hera. We didn’t do anything to you.”

“Don’t ever tell me about fair,” she says, gritting her teeth. “I have a god who swore by the river Styx to love me for eternity. Who could not be faithful for one day. Who didn’t even try to cover up his indiscretions. Who loved what I despised so much it became its own entity. And I have to live with that, look at that, accept that? I will not. Of course I cursed Agapios. And Zeus altered it. So if you want to blame someone, blame Zeus. You would have lived if it weren’t for Zeus. You would have captured Agapios and then broken him without so much as a twinge of guilt over it. I would’ve made sure you didn’t feel anything when you ruined your god.”

“I’m not made that way, Hera,” Tommy says. “I can’t just hurt people or gods or anything, not on purpose.”

“I would’ve given you the ability,” Hera insisted.

“This is between you and Zeus,” Tommy reminds her.

He doesn’t see the slap coming until his cheek is stinging.

“You’re insolent,” she declares. “It’s not your fault, really. You’re human.”

He puts a hand to his cheek, in shock. Where is Adam? Doesn’t he sense when Tommy’s in trouble?

She sighs. “Tommy, all this talk is not going to get you out of this.”

“I just want to understand,” he says, trying to sound calmer than he feels. “I’m owed that after all these years, don’t you think?”

“No,” she flatly states. “You humans think you’re owed everything. That everything we do revolves around you somehow, and we have to explain ourselves. Absurd.”

“I mean no disrespect, but Zeus is the one you’re angry at,” Tommy says. “It’s not me, it’s not even Agapios. We just exist, that’s all.”

Hera’s laugh is scornful. “You can’t possibly think that I can strike Zeus? King of the gods?”

“No, I’m not saying you should,” he replies. “But hurting me and Agapios isn’t going to stop Zeus from doing what he wants, is it?”

Anger flares in her eyes and Tommy really wishes he could fly right now because he would jump off the cliff behind him.

“Time is up,” she states in a low tone.

Finally, Tommy hears Adam’s voice.

“Hera,” Adam snaps from behind the queen.

The goddess smiles coldly and turns slowly to face Adam. Tommy relaxes slightly. Adam can actually fight her. Adam will make this right. They may have to go away again, but that’s okay.

When Tommy feels the pain in the middle of his chest it confuses him. He looks at Hera’s back. She’s walking away from both of them. He looks at Adam. He’s running to Tommy, horror on his face. Sounds suddenly take on a far away tone, like he’s being pulled away from the earth. Something warm is running down the front of his shirt. Is it raining? The pain in his chest is getting stronger, burning more. He doesn’t like it. His legs give out when Adam reaches him and he drops to the ground. Adam catches him, cradles him as Tommy lies back. Why is Adam afraid?

Tommy feels numb. His limbs feel useless and they just hang from his torso. He sees something gold and round in Adam’s hand. It’s glowing. Tommy wants to comment on it, but Adam smashes it on the ground, breaking it into pieces. Adam is shoving one of the pieces into Tommy’s mouth. It tastes sweet. Adam is yelling.

“Swallow it,” Adam shouts. “Swallow!”

Tommy tries, but his throat isn’t working. He can barely move his mouth. He really isn’t in the mood to eat right now.

“Tommy,” Adam yells, tears falling down his cheeks. He shoves his fingers into Tommy’s mouth, forcing the object to the back of his throat. “Come on!”

Tommy gags, almost choking. He tries to cough the object out of his mouth.

Adam holds Tommy’s mouth closed so the object doesn’t come out. His grip is painful on Tommy’s face.

“You have to swallow, baby,” Adam tells him frantically. “You have to do it now.”

Tommy wants to do what Adam’s telling him, but it’s too hard. Maybe if he has a nap first... he feels another slap on his cheek. He really doesn’t like that.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Adam shouts. “Swallow it!”

Tommy inhales slightly, his chest heavy and on fire. He musters enough energy to work his throat. He feels the object slide down, scraping the side of his throat. It takes a lot out of him and his breathing becomes labored. Adam holds him tightly, rocking.

“Come on, come on,” Adam whimpers. “Come on, baby. Don’t leave.”

Tommy inhales a deep breath. He’s starting to feel warm. His body is tingling with little pin pricks, like every part has fallen asleep and is waking up. There’s a flash of blue light in front of his eyes and he squints. The pain in his chest is fading. It’s gone. He looks up at Adam, who is smiling with relief. He pets Tommy’s hair, kisses his face, muttering praises in Greek. Tommy stretches. He feels.... new. New? It’s an odd word to use, but that’s how he feels. He sits up, Adam reluctant to let go.

He looks down at his shirt. It’s drenched in blood. He touches it, putting a finger through the hole in it. He pulls it away from his body, looking at his skin. No wound. The silver knife that Hera had produced and thrown backwards into him lies on the ground next to him. He should be dead right now.

“What happened,” he asks, looking up.

“It’s over,” Adam tells him. “This is all over.”

“I don’t understand,” Tommy says.

Adam takes his hands, kissing each one.

“I’m so sorry, my love, I was almost too late,” Adam says. “It took longer than I thought to find.”

“To find what?” Tommy asks.

“The Golden Apple,” Adam tells him. “I found it for you.”

Tommy’s mind wraps around this, processing it quickly. He looks on the ground next to Adam. There it is. Or what’s left of it. The Golden Apple that Discord rolled in between three vain goddesses with the words “For The Most Beautiful” etched into it. The goddesses argued over for whom it was meant, until a human, Paris of Troy, happened by. They charged him with naming the most beautiful goddess worthy of the apple, each promising him a gift if he should name her. The gift that won him over was being given the most beautiful woman in the world - Helen, wife of Mycenaean King Menelaus. The Golden Apple indirectly triggered the infamous Trojan War. And here it is smashed to bits at Tommy’s feet, its gold light faded, its pulp melting into the ground.

“The apple was hidden by Zeus,” Adam explains. “After the war, he hid it where the Titans are kept. If eaten by a human, that human becomes a god. I begged Zeus to tell me where it was. I had to find it, Tommy. You had to eat it.”

“This is unreal,” Tommy breathes.

“I was almost too late,” Adam continues. “I’m so sorry, love. I’m sorry you had to face her alone. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tommy assures him. “She wouldn’t have killed me until you arrived. She wanted to do that in front of you, she was waiting. It’s okay. I just need to...”

He needs to what? He looks down at himself. He doesn’t look different. Well, his skin looks flawless. He glances around. His vision is sharper and he can see farther. He wonders if...

Suddenly he’s inside the house. The change startles him. When Adam appears beside him, he jumps, then laughs. Adam laughs with him.

“I can see I’m going to have a time keeping up with you,” Adam says.

“I can’t believe this,” Tommy says. “Am I a god?”

“You are,” Adam says, proudly.

“Like you?” Tommy asks.

“Yes,” Adam replies, pulling Tommy to him. “You are immortal. You are mine and I am yours. Forever.”

Tommy can feel strength growing inside him, power building. He wonders how long it’ll take for his power to become full strength.

“I wish I’d thought to ask Zeus about this centuries ago,” Adam says with regret. “Too much time lost. Too much fear and stress. I’m sorry you went through all of that.”

“Stop apologizing,” Tommy tells him. “This is too amazing to be apologizing.”

“Amazing, yes,” Adam agrees. “And she can’t hurt you anymore. Your human body died to your immortality, that curse is over.”

This is so much like a fairytale that Tommy laughs loudly. He wraps his arms around Adam and buries his face in his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Tommy says.

Adam places a finger under Tommy’s chin and tilts his head up.

“The apple was for the most beautiful,” he says. “And it was given to the most beautiful.”

Tommy feels himself blushing.

“That’s so sappy I may vomit,” he comments and Adam laughs. “So it’s just you and me now?”

Adam nods. “Just you and me.”

“What about Hera?” Tommy asks. “I mean, the curse is gone, but she is still here.”

“She can’t harm you,” Adam assures him. “Her curse was filled; I had you until your human life ended. I made you immortal. It’s done, over. And she is not allowed to touch you or me. I made that arrangement with Zeus. As long as the curse played out and you got the apple in time, he decreed that we are off limits to her.”

“Will she go along with that?” Tommy asks.

“She has to,” Adam says smiling. “She doesn’t dare go against him. He’s stronger.”

Tommy feels giddy. Finally, they can relax and just live.

“So what do we do?” Tommy asks. “What do gods do?”

“Anything they want, baby,” Adam laughs. “Time is ours.”

“Forever is ours,” Tommy adds.

Adam caresses his face, his eyes glowing, “Whatever is beyond forever, that is ours because forever just isn’t long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go - the moment we've all been waiting for! ;)   
> Thank you for reading this. It's been a pleasure to write. And yes, I'm well aware it's wide open for some sort of sequel. ;)


End file.
